Slave of a Prince
by EvilIAm
Summary: Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Tenten are slaves that have been chosen to work in the Uchiha palace. What happens when one of the heirs askes his friends Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto to come visit? Will their opinions of slaves change? Normal pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Yo Everyone! Here's mah second fic, so don't hate!**

**I don't own Naruto**

***EDITED***

* * *

><p>"Bloody hell," Ino cursed as she entered the carriage.<p>

"Come on Ino, it's not that bad, at least we get a nice place to live in..." Sakura said as she sat down next to her blond friend, trying and failing to find a comfortable position on the wooden seats.

"You mean a nice place to work in," Ino scoffed.

"I wonder if the Uchiha's are friendly," Tenten climbed in the carriage. "That would make a huge difference."

"I-I h-heard that-t they w-were a nice f-family..." Hinata climbed in as well. The girls were slaves, and as most other young female slaves those days, were being moved to a different household to work in.

"Anything's better than the last house we worked in, they treated us _so_ bad." Ino growled pounding her fist into her hand. "I bet the Uchiha's are a bunch of wusses who have never even heard of hard work, and if they did, they wouldn't even know what it means!"

"Ino, we haven't even met them yet, I'm sure they can't be too bad..." Tenten said, but inside she was dreading having to meet them, as most of the men they had previously had to work for were either perverts or sickly white vampires who never left their rooms. The carriage eventually took off and the road became bumpy, making it almost impossible to carry on a proper conversation.

And don't think that this is a fine golden carriage, no; this is an old, smelly, rickety wooden carriage. Ino was starting to get concerned with the smell, it had a familiar stench of something that had been dead for a two weeks.

Then the Uchiha Palace came into view, it was larger than any building they had ever seen. The walls of the palace were a miserable dark grey, and from a distance it almost appeared to be a cloud heavy with rain.

"WOW!" Ino yelled and stuck her head out the window, which turned out to be a bad idea as she unluckily swallowed a bug and began coughing wildly.

"You always did have a big mouth Ino-pig, but I never thought that it could be used as a fly catcher," said Sakura, grinning widely at Ino, Tenten howled with laughter and Hinata giggled slightly.

"Shut up (cough) Bill-board brow," Ino wheezed.

"Make me, Wild Boar."

"Don't make me come over there, Forehead-girl." Ino warned.

"Guys, look! We're here!" Tenten jumped out of the carriage before it completely stopped and stretched her arms out to the sky.

"Yeah, yeah, don't make such a scene, Tenten." Ino pulled her hands down, Tenten just rolled her eyes. "Now what do we do?"

"L-look, there i-is a w-wom-men c-coming this way..." Hinata stuttered, pointing to a beautiful woman with long black hair and dark eyes who was walking towards them from the gate.

"You are the new servants, I presume," The girls nodded quickly. The lady seemed strict, her voice was clipped her eyes were sharp, not fitting with the warm smile she had on her face. "I am Mikoto, the lady of the house, my husband, Fugaku, is the boss. I have two sons; Sasuke and Itachi, they are around your age."

"Now, Tenten?" Mikoto questioned, eyeing each of the girls.

"Erm... yes?" Tenten stuttered, and Mikoto's smile dropped a bit.

"You may refer to me as Madam, understood?"

"Sorry, Madam. What is it that you ask of me?"

"Tenten, you are to work in the blacksmith." Mikoto said, smiling slightly when she saw the joy on Tenten's face. "Sakura, you will be working as a maid with Hinata, and Ino, you will be our tailor. I have read your profiles of your work back home, and these are the jobs you excelled in. Now you better get off to work, I'm sure you can find your own way around."

"Yes Madam!" They said with the confidence that none of them had, and scurried off to the palace.

Sasuke Uchiha ran a hand through his dark hair, very much like his mother's. He was bored, to say the least. Being home schooled and not having the joy of socializing with other boys his age (not to mention girls) was really getting to him. He sat on his bed, staring at a cobweb in the corner of his room that he kept needing to remind himself to get one of the slaves to it clean up.

Suddenly, a thought struck him. He leaned over and pulled the cord that called a servant straight to his room, and almost 5 seconds later a servant came scurrying in.

"Lord Uchiha, what is it you request?" The blond pony tailed girl bowed low in respect.

"Tell my mother that my friends; Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki will be coming over later today." Sasuke said coldly, "And tell the other servants to prepare a banquet for tonight." He shooed the servant away as she gave another bow in response, not catching the way her face dropped in annoyance as soon as he turned his head.

_Now,_ Sasuke thought as the slave close the door behind her, _I finally have something to do._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tenten wandered around the outside of the palace.

_Damnit! _She thought. _I should have asked Mikoto where the blacksmith was, this place is so damn huge!_

A man was walking near her and he seemed to be quite filthy, so Tenten decided to put her politeness to good use.

"Erm, excuse me sir," The man turned to look at her. "I am looking for the blacksmith; do you know where it is?"

"Hello, yeah I've just come from the blacksmith, it's over there." He pointed to a small shed with a swirl of smoke coming from it. "If you don't mind me asking, why do you want to go to the blacksmith? It's not a place for a lady."

"I am going to be the blacksmith, so, yeah." Tenten shrugged, but the man looked doubtful.

"No, seriously, why are you going to the blacksmith?" Tenten glared at him.

"_I am the blacksmith_," She said seriously. The man frowned, but then eventually shrugged.

"Okay, okay, I believe you. I heard that there was going to be another smithy, so I guess we're partners then." He held out his hand, "My name is Yamato, nice to meet you."

"Tenten, and likewise," she shook his hand warmly.

"Ah, it'll be good to not have to do all the work by myself." Yamato scratched the back of his head. "Come on, let's get started."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura and Hinata wandered aimlessly down the hallways.

"I have no idea where we are supposed to start," Sakura growled. "I don't even know where the cleaning equipment is!" Hinata shrank back with the volume.

"You ladies know where you're going?" said a female voice from behind them. Sakura and Hinata turned to see a lady with long wavy black hair and crimson eyes.

"N-no, w-we're the new m-maids." Hinata shifted her eyes to the floor and the lady smiled encouragingly, immediately sensing her discomfort.

"I am Kurenai, the head maid. You, with the pink hair, will be working on the west wing, where the two sons stay. You're lucky; every maid that has ever come here has wanted to work on the west wing." Sakura raised her eyebrows at the wink Kurenai gave her and waited for her to continue. "The Uchiha's always seem to produce some good looking men."

"And you, with the long dark hair, you will be taking care of the guest rooms on the east wing. All the cleaning gear is in this cupboard," Kurenai said, smacking a huge wooden cupboard that was next to her. "Always go through in the mornings with dusting, and then do whatever your bosses tell of you. That's basically it. Oh, and your rooms are upstairs with the rest of the servant's rooms."

"Thank you, Kurenai."

"T-thank y-you K-Kurenai."

"Off you go! And try not to annoy the heirs; they can be a little cold." Kurenai waved goodbye and strode down the hallway.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ino didn't care whether she made it to her room soon; she was perfectly happy admiring the beauty of the palace. The drab grey of the outside poorly reflected the beauty of the inside of the castle. As she was gazing around, she noticed a door that had material stuck to it.

"I think this is my room," she opened the door and gaped openly. There was fabric everywhere, all different colours and materials folded neatly on tables and hanging elegantly off the walls. "This is like heaven..."

She flopped down on the couch. There was a knock at the door, and Ino turned her head as the door opened.

"Lord Itachi would like his suit to be fixed." The servant said, handing her a fully black suit and exited the room. _But this is... perfectly fine. Why would he want any alterations on this? _

"Ah well, might as well make a good first impression," Ino sighed and got to work.

* * *

><p><strong>If you didn't already see at the top, this has been edited, not a lot, but just making it make more sense. :) <strong>

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favorites everyone! Makes me happy!**

**Don't own NARUTOOOOO**

***EDITED***

* * *

><p>Sasuke strode down the hallway, hands in his pockets and no expression on his face. He was in a good mood, even if it didn't look like it. As he rounded the corner, he bumped into someone, sending them tumbling to the floor.<p>

"Owww..." The girl held her slightly over average sized forehead; she had emerald green eyes and short bubblegum pink hair.

"We do not appreciate slaves dying their hair in this house hold," Sasuke said, looking disgustedly down at her.

"Huh? Are you talking to me?" The girl asked, looking around. She slowly rose up from the floor and Sasuke was pleased to see that he was a good deal taller than her.

"_Yes_, I am talking to you, _slave._" Sasuke sneered at the girl, she bristled.

"My hair is _natural_," She hissed, Sasuke was getting annoyed pretty quickly. His good mood was vanishing fast.

"Look, no-one has naturally pink hair, so will you get out of my way?" Sasuke said, glaring at the girl.

"Look, _pretty boy_, I don't who you think you are, but _nobody_-" She was cut off.

"_I _am Uchiha Sasuke, and you will refer to me as _Lord Sasuke_. Now, will you get _out of my way_!" Sasuke growled, giving her a small shove as he stormed past her.

"Bloody rich people," Sakura muttered when Sasuke had gone, continuing her round of dusting.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Bloody slaves," Sasuke muttered, his friends were coming any minute now, and that girl with the dyed pink hair just had to ruin his good mood. Just as Sasuke went out the front door, he could hear a familiar array of voices. Well, the main one he could hear was the voice of Naruto.

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled when the carriage had stopped, immediately spotting his dark-haired friend. Naruto bounded over, if he were any more excited he would have been skipping.

"Tch, dobe," Sasuke smirked as Naruto's facial expression changed drastically. "How did you guys go with the dobe talking all the way here?"

"Shut it, Uchiha, you know what it would have been like," Neji said, scowling at Sasuke, He could already feel a headache coming on, for the blond boy had not shut up for the entire trip.

"So... troublesome..." Shikamaru yawned, climbing slowly down from the carriage.

"It was hardly troublesome for you, Shikamaru," Neji commented. "You just slept the whole way."

"Are you guys talking about me?" Naruto said innocently, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Nope."

"No way."

"Why do you always assume everything is about you?" Sasuke smirked at Naruto. Naruto glared back at him. "Okay, just leave your bags at the front door, the servants will collect them and put them in your rooms."

"LET'S GO!" Naruto yelled and ran into the house, Shikamaru followed covering his ears.

"Well, you won't be bored anymore," Neji commented and followed the two. Sasuke sighed dramatically.

"I am exhausted," Tenten groaned as she ate her afternoon snack. "Of course I am used to this job, but every time I do it, I just get more exhausted."

"I understand what you mean," Yamato laughed, eating a sandwich. "It doesn't get easier each time you do it, it just seems to get harder."

"So why does this palace have a blacksmith?" Tenten asked.

"That's a good question, but it has a very simple answer: money. You see the villages nearby like to compete with each other, everything is always about trade and money. One of the huge trades is in weaponry, and because it's so huge, everyone wants to be the ones to sell it." Yamato explained, Tenten nodded thoughtfully.

"So you're saying that this place is the only one that makes weaponry?" She asked, looking up at Yamato.

"Well, not exactly. We are just the best at it," He shrugged.

"Right, so no pressure then."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

There was another knock on the door. Ino sighed and went over to answer it.

"Lord Itachi would like a new suit tailored, he will come here in fifteen minutes, so be ready for his arrival." The servant bowed and left.

"Seriously, I have like, already fixed 2 suits of his." Ino muttered. "I bet he has a suit for everyday of the year, and so I will be making all the ones for next year, what about the environment? What about my poor hands that will be making all these clothes? What about-" Ino was interrupted from her rant by someone speaking.

"Am I interrupting anything?" And there at the door was Itachi Uchiha.

_Oh... my... god... he's so HOT! _Ino's mouth popped open in surprise. _Just wait until Forehead girl hears about this!_

"Uh, no sir. C-come right in and we will start," Ino stuttered and gestured inside the room, Itachi came in.

"O-okay, just stand right there and I w-will take your measurements." Itachi went and stood where she said. Ino was in a daze for the whole time he was there, and as soon as he left, she sank down into the sofa.

"Wow..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hinata was going from room to room, sweeping and dusting, when another servant came in.

"Lord Sasuke seeks your assistance by the front door," said the servant, with an almost sympathetic look on her face, before sweeping out of the room. Hinata's heart beat loudly in her chest.

_O-o no, I have to face one of the important people already? What if I insult him? What if I say something that leads him to tears? Oh I can't do this._

Hinata spent the next three minutes pacing around the room she was working in, trying to convince herself to go down there.

"O-oh no! L-lord S-sasuk-ke is w-waiting f-for me!" Hinata gasped, holding her hand over her mouth delicately. She squeezed her eyes shut and raced out of the room, almost skidding to a stop when she reached the front door and who she assumed to be Lord Sasuke. "Y-you r-required m-my assist-tance, L-lord S-sasuke?" Hinata looked down at her feet.

"Now look what you've done, Sasuke-teme! She is way out of breath!" Hinata looked up to see bright blue eyes staring back down at her; she squeaked and immediately looked back at the floor.

"What took you so long, slave?" Sasuke snapped at her, ignoring his friend.

"ARE YOU IGNORING ME SASUKE TEME!?" The blue eyed boy yelled.

"Stop yelling Naruto!" Yelled a boy with long brown hair and pale eyes.

"You're yelling too, Neji!" Naruto yelled back at him.

"Stop yelling, it's so troublesome." Another boy yawned, whose hair was shaped oddly like a pineapple.

"Just shut up Shikamaru!" Neji snapped arrogantly. The boys continued on arguing, completely forgetting that Hinata was still there.

"U-uh..." Hinata coughed, and immediately the boys were silent. "W-what d-did-d you n-need me to d-do, Lord Sasuke?"

"PWAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" Naruto burst out laughing. "D-did she just call you Lord Sasuke!" Naruto managed to get in between laughter. Sasuke smacked him on the head.

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke snapped.

"Yes of course, _your Majesty_."

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Servant, take these bags up to the guest rooms. Set up the beds so that there are two in each room for only two rooms, and take my things that I have left in a bag in my room. Put two of the bags in each of those rooms, don't mess up."

Hinata nodded meekly at him.

"Teme, can't you call her by her name?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Fine, what is your name, servant?" Sasuke asked, irritation clear in his voice.

"H-Hinata, s-sir." Hinata withered under his gaze.

"Okay then, Servant Hinata. Now, get to work." Sasuke snapped at her again, Hinata nodded meekly at him and went to the boys bags. They were all watching her and it was making her nervous. She tried to carry the bag, she really did, but it was much too heavy for her.

"Here, let me help you." Naruto came over to her and heaved two of the bags up and put one on each shoulder. "You can just drag the other two."

Hinata blushed and dragged the bags after him.

They arrived at the two rooms; Naruto placed the bags down on the floor.

"I'll leave you to the setting up." He winked at her, leaving Hinata blushing in embarrassment.

_That was soooo embarrassing, but at least a really cute boy helped me~_ Hinata blushed again at the thought of calling someone cute.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ino was walking around the house again, ohing and ahing at the beautiful palace. She spotted a girl with waist length silver hair with blue highlights, she was walking in the opposite direction that she was and seemed a little lost.

"Hello? You over there with the long hair?" Ino called out, she girl turned around, showing that she had brilliant golden eyes.

"Me?" She asked, pointing to herself.

"Yeah, are you new here?"

"What's it to you." The girl's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Nothing, you just seemed a little lost," Ino frowned slightly.

"I'm not lost," The girl huffed.

"Well sorry for asking then!" Ino stalked off.

"Wait!" The girl called out to Ino, and Ino turned around. "Sorry about that, I am new here, my name is Sayuki, I am a new maid. But the lady of the household didn't tell me where to go, so I am a bit lost." Sayuki scratched the back of her neck sheepishly.

"That's okay, I'm Ino, I just arrived here today as well." Ino held out her hand, and Sayuki shook it warmly.

"So, Ino, do you know where all the cleaning stuff is? And where the west wing is? 'Cause apparently that's where I am supposed to be working," Sayuki asked.

"Uh, sorry, I can't help you there." Ino said apologetically. "I am just the tailor. But my friend, Sakura is also working in the west wing, she could help you."

Sayuki smiled thankfully. "And what does Sakura look like?"

"Oh, right. My bad. She has pink hair and green eyes, you can't possibly miss her. _Trust me._" Ino winked.

"Thanks Ino," Sayuki smiled brightly and walked off in search of the mysterious Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! 2nd chapter is us PEOPLE!<strong>

**Could you please leave a review after you have read each chapter? I would love to hear your opinion on the fic so far~~~ Thanks.**

**Thank you again to Sayuki Takamura Kuro TatsuHime for the loan of your OC. THANKYOU EVERYONE!**

**EvilIAm**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Just to clarify, Hinata and Neji are NOT cousins. They just have the same colour eyes. It's really nice that a lot of people have favourited, but if you could leave a review, that would be even nicer!**

**I don't own Narutoooooooo**

***EDITED***

* * *

><p>Sakura made her way around the west wing, dusting in every room. <em>God, how can this house have so much dust! They hardly even use half the rooms, and I still have to dust them all! <em>She started dusting ferociously, and would have thrown a mini tantrum if she had not heard a voice behind her.

"Erm, are you Sakura?" Sakura turned around to the voice. "Hi, I'm Sayuki, I'm new here and your friend Ino told me that you could show me where the supplies closet is. I am also going to work in the west wing."

"Oh of course, the supplies closet is down the end of the hallway you turn right and the closet is right there." Sakura gestured down the hallway, Sayuki nodded in thanks and headed down there.

_Well at least I don't have to do all the dusting by myself..._ Sakura sighed and continued dusting bookcase. Suddenly, she could hear voices coming down the hallway. Male voices, lots of male voices. Sakura didn't know why, but she hid under the bed. It was instinctive; she had grown up being told over and over again; do not trust men in large groups.

The voices came into the room and she could hear them more clearly.

"Sasuke-teme, you could have been more kind to Hinata." _Hinata?_ Sakura thought, _He was mean to Hinata?!_, and then realized something. _Sasuke-teme! _Sakura had to put her hand of her mouth to stop the giggles coming out.

"Dobe, she is a slave. Slaves don't deserve anything more," Sakura fumed, she immediately recognized the cold sound of Sasuke's voice. _How DARE he be rude to Hinata!_

"I see your room is exactly the same as the last time I saw it, Uchiha."

"I know that, Hyuuga."

**A/N: Just to clarify again, since most people do not read the authors notes, Neji and Hinata are NOT related. And I am just going to make it that Hinata does not have a last name. Neither do any of the slaves, well not that they are aware of.**

"How do you keep your room so clean, Sasuke-teme? My room is so messy, that's why I hardly ever go in it."

"Dobe, you're just messy. I get the slaves to clean my room," Sakura fumed again. _The nerve of this guy! _She thought.

"Do you get the servants to do everything for you?"

"Shikamaru, they are slaves, they don't have feelings." _You have GOT to be kidding me... _Sakura had had enough. She jumped out from under the bed, and shouted at Sasuke.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU SON OF BITCH! WE ARE NOT TRASH, SO DON'T TREAT US LIKE IT! AND IF YOU WERE RUDE TO HINATA, I WILL HURT YOU! OR GET TENTEN TO HURT YOU! YOU WILL GET HURT!" Sakura screamed at him. All of the boys were gaping.

"...Wow, Sasuke-teme, a really pretty girl just came from under your bed." Naruto said, obviously confused.

"I am aware, slave get back to work, and do not listen to other people's conversations. It's rude," Sasuke said, scowling. _Didn't he take notice of anything I said? _Sakura thought, fuming. Inner Sakura was cracking her neck.

"Why you-" Sakura started, clenching her fists.

"Aaaand that's our cue to leave." Naruto dragged his friends out of the room. "Bye, bye, pretty girl."

Sakura was still fuming after they had left; she started kicking things in Sasuke room.

"Why that-" Kicks a pillow, "Little piece of-" Kicks wardrobe, "Shit! He thinks the can just-" Kicks bedside table, "Talk about people like that? Why should I listen-" Kicks wall really hard. "OW! FUCK!" Holds toe in pain.

"Forehead Girl? Was that you making all that noise?" Sakura turned around to see Ino standing at the door. "Well, was it?"

"Was I making that much noise?" Sakura was sitting down on Sasuke's bed, holding her toe in pain. "Chicken Ass Hair was making mean comments about _slaves_... and I got a little annoyed."

"Well you have a terrible temper and- wait what? Who's Chicken Ass hair?" Ino raised an eyebrow at the name.

"Oh, well Sasuke Uchiha's hair looks like a chicken's ass, so that's what I called him," Sakura explained. "But what are you doing here Ino, aren't you supposed to be making clothes or something?"

"I got bored. Speaking of clothes, Itachi Uchiha came in and wanted some clothes tailored. He is the hottest guy I have ever seen!" Ino's eyes sparkled dreamily.

"Kurenai was right; the Uchiha's do produce some good looking men..." Sakura said thoughtfully.

"...Who's Kurenai?" Ino asked, lying down on Sasuke's bed.

"Oh, she's the head maid. I think _Lord Sasuke_ has company over, and they are pretty good looking too." Sakura said. "Hey Ino, want to do a bit of exploring?"

Ino grinned. "OH YEAH! But the perfect place for blackmail starts in one's room..." Ino winked at Sakura, and they started looking around Sasuke's room.

"He has like, the most boring room I have ever seen," Ino said after about five minutes of searching for black mail.

"We should explore outside, maybe we can meet up with Tenten and Hinata and they can join us." Sakura said, and headed to the door. "Come on, Ino-pig," The exited the room and headed down the hallway.

"Stop calling me that, Bill-board brow." Sakura scowled at her, and was about to reply when they heard a soft voice behind them.

"W-where a-are you g-guys g-going?" They turned around; Hinata was looking at them, mop in one hand and cleaning liquid in the other.

"We're going to find Tenten, then we are going to go exploring outside." Ino explained to her. "Do you want to come too? The garden looks amazing from the window from the room I work in..." Hinata nodded meekly.

They found the front door and went outside.

"How on earth are we supposed to find Tenten? This place is huge!" Ino stretched her hands out.

"Follow the loud clanking sound, Dumb-ass." Sakura smirked at Ino.

"...What did you just call me?"

"Oh, so you're deaf now too? I said DUMB-ASS," Sakura's smirk widened at the look on Ino's face.

"WHY YOU-"

"Guys, just shut up already!" Tenten appeared in between the two girls.

"Tenten! How did you know where we were?" Ino asked, calming down a bit.

"Oh please, anyone within a mile of this place could hear you two fighting." Sakura and Ino glared at her. "So, what are you guys doing?"

"E-exploring."

"Stuff."

"Yeah..."

"Can I join you? I have finished my work for the day, and judging by the position of the sun in the sky, it's about five o'clock. So I guess we have finished for today unless Mikoto or the one of the Uchiha hotties asks us to do something for them," Tenten said thoughtfully. The other girls nodded in agreement.

"Let's go spy on Chicken Ass Hair," Sakura giggled at the name she had made up for him.

"Who's Chicken Ass Hair?" Tenten asked, raising an eyebrow at the name. "Why the hell would you want to spy on someone whose head resembles poultry?"

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sakura and Ino said in unison.

"And I'm pretty sure Billboard-brow here has a minor obsession with him," Ino finished cheekily.

"Are you serious?!" Sakura turned on Ino, "You're the one who fan-girled over his brother! Besides-"

"Just be quiet," Tenten rolled her eyes to Hinata.

Ino huffed, but stopped her arguing anyways. "How on earth are we supposed to find him?"

"Well," Sakura explained to them. "One; he has some friends staying over. Two; one of them is a loud mouthed brat, kind of like Ino except without horrible body odour."

"HEY! WELL F-"

"-And three; you could probably hear them if we were all silent," Sakura finished, and all the other girls fell silent. Sakura smirked; you could hear the irritating voice of the loud blond kid from anywhere. "Now we just follow the sound of their voices..."

The girls walked along the hallways in silence, following the sound of their voices. They hid behind the corner of the wall; Ino peeked out and immediately burst into laughter.

**Boys POV**

"Dobe, we are right here, you don't need to yell so loud!" Sasuke said covering his ears, Naruto's subject of conversation was one of his usuals: ramen.

"God, you're so troublesome Naruto," Shikamaru yawned rather loudly.

"Do you seriously have nothing to do here Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked and Sasuke turned to him, looking annoyed.

"What exactly do you want to do, Dobe?"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Naruto yelled, and immediately all the boys covered their ears.

"Uzumaki, do you have to make such a racket?" Neji said, the voices were echoing throughout the hallways. Or was that someone else's voice? It was hard to tell.

"Do you have to call everyone by their last name? By the way, I would like to-" Naruto was interrupted by the sound of someone laughing. All the boys turned around, and there on the floor laughing was a girl with long blond hair.

**Girls POV**

Sakura groaned, her hand on her forehead, Tenten shook her head slightly.

"Sakura... you... you... you... were right!... his hair does... look like... like... a CHICKEN'S ASS!" Ino managed to get out in between laughter.

"Uchiha, who's this? And who is she talking to?" The boy with the pale eyes said, clearly unamused.

"Sasuke, I think she was talking about you," said the boy whose hair was shaped like a pineapple.

"Who?"

"... The girl who is currently laughing her ass off," Pineapple deadpanned.

"God Ino, why are you so stupid? Tenten, do you mind dragging her away? Sasuke and I don't exactly get along..." Sakura pleaded to Tenten. The girls were still hidden behind part of the wall.

"... Fine," Tenten sighed melodramatically.

**Boys POV**

"Wait, so this girl is saying that Sasuke's hair looks chicken's ass?" Naruto asked, still confused.

"... Yep," Shikamaru drawled. Ino was still rolling on the floor laughing.

"..."

"..."

"PWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto burst out laughing, and Sasuke frowned at him. "SHE'S RIGHT! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Then suddenly, another girl appeared, she had brown hair that was put up in two buns on the top of her head.

"Alright, Ino. Shows over," The bun-haired girl proceeded to drag Ino away.

"Ah, man, I haven't laughed like that in a looong time!" Ino wiped a tear from her eye.

"Who are you guys?" Neji asked.

**No POV**

"I'm Ino, the tailor."

"And I'm Tenten, the blacksmith."

"Pshhhh, girls can't be blacksmiths. That's a man's job." Neji rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me?"

Hinata and Sakura flinched, Tenten hated sexists.

_Well he's as good as dead._ Ino thought, shaking her head.

"Do you WANT me to repeat myself?" Neji looked down at the girl in disgust.

"Do you WANT me to beat you up?" Tenten held her fist up to Neji's face. Naruto 'oohed' and watched intensely.

"Dude, you just crossed the line." Ino drawled, Tenten and Neji both turned to look at her. "Tenten could wipe the floor with you any day. She is super fit and strong, while you princes sit around drinking rose tea."

"I hate rose tea, it tastes like crap." Naruto scrunched up his nose in disgust.

"... You're missing my point."

"What was the point?" Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"You are a disgrace to all blondes in the world, I should die my hair pink. You are the reason people came up with the stereotype of dumb blondes!" Ino pointed at Naruto dramatically in accusation.

"...Me?" Naruto looked around him. Ino slapped her forehead.

"Pig, you're confusing him." Sakura came out from behind the ball.

"Why do pretty girls keep coming out from thin air?" Naruto clawed his eyes out in confusion. Then he spotted the dark blue haired girl peeking out from behind the wall.

"HINATA!"

* * *

><p><strong>WOOOHOOO!<strong>

**When you read this fic, could you please leave a review for each chapter? I'd love to hear your opinions on my story so far. ILY!**

**EvilIAm**


	4. Chapter 4

**WOW! So many reviews! Thank you everyone! ILY! Sorry for any confusion, the pairings are SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno and NejiTen.  
><strong>

**I do not own NARUTO. But I do own... ah damn I don't own anything...**

* * *

><p>"H-hello..." Hinata said quietly, looking down at the floor, Naruto was waving wildly at her.<p>

"You two know each other?" Ino said slyly, she and Sakura shared a look.

"Oh, I just helped Hinata before." Naruto shrugged.

"And just what did you _help _her with then?" Sakura smirked at Hinata's blushing.

"N-no, Sakura! Y-you m-miss u-understood! I-it's not l-like that!" Hinata was getting redder and redder.

"I think you guys are getting a little off topic, now where were we?" Tenten faked thinking for a moment. "Oh yeah, now I remember." Tenten turned around and decked Neji right in the face. **A/N: Ah, Tenten. You're so awesome...**

Hinata's and Ino's hands went instantly up to their mouthes, but Sakura was clapping loudly. The boys were gaping at the scene, even Sasuke could not hide his surprise.

Neji fell straight to the floor.

"How dare you insult women!" Tenten pointed dramatically down at Neji.

"Tenten, that was a brilliant punch and all, but he is a wealthy man, like you could be severely punished." Sakura whispered to Tenten.

"I don't care! I will represent women everywhere!"

"Uh... yeah. Nice punch, by the way." Naruto commented. Neji heaved himself off the floor.

"Thank you."

"Hitting me will not change anything, girls are weak. They belong in the kitchen, not in the blacksmith." Neji wiped his nose.

"I don't care what you think anymore, you are just some stiff teenage boy that looks like a girl." Tenten huffed and marched down the hallway, Sakura, Ino and Hinata followed after her.

"BYE HINATA!" Naruto was enthusiastically at her, and Hinata waved shyly back.

"Hey guys, apparently our rooms are upstairs." Sakura told them when they were out of sight from the boys. But she was careful not to make too much eye contact with Tenten, who looked like she wanted to kill someone.

"That's great, just great, but how can we go up there if we DON'T KNOW WHERE THE STAIRCASE IS?" Ino got a bit hysterical.

"Chill Ino, look I don't know where it is-" Sakura started but was cut off.

"I s-saw a s-staircase n-near the f-front d-door." Hinata said quietly, a little worried about her friends behavior.

"Oh, thanks Hina-chan!" Ino grinned at Hinata, her mood obviously changed.

They found the staircase, and upstairs there was a small hallway with doors on each side. Sakura spotted Kurenai coming out of one of the rooms.

"KURENAI!" Sakura called out to her, Kurenai turned around and walked back towards them.

"Oh hey Sakura, what is it?"

"Do you know where our room is?" Sakura asked her.

"Yes, it's right there," she pointed to the first door. "And all of you four will be sleeping in the same room." Kurenai smiled at them and walked back into her room.

"So that's Kurenai..." Ino said thoughtfully.

"Yep." Sakura answered. "Let's see if our room's as nice as the rooms down stairs." They all went over to the first door and opened it. The room had four single beds, each of them had a set of pajamas on them, the room had a big wardrobe and a small mirror. It wasn't too fancy, but the girls would only spend time sleeping in it, they didn't have time to play in it.

"It's okay, better than the last one we stayed in." Ino ran her hands down the sheets on the bed.

"Yeah." Tenten flopped down on one of the beds. "That guy Neji has no idea who he is dealing with."

"I'm tired." Ino yawned loudly. "Hey Hinata-"

"Ssshhhh, Pig, she's sleeping..." Sakura hushed Ino, and they both looked over to one of the beds. And sure enough, there was Hinata under the covers of her bed and sleeping soundly.

"Well I don't blame her for being so tired, that blond kid seemed pretty tiring to me." Ino lay on her bed.

"Are you talking about Naruto, or yourself?" Sakura smirked.

"Watch it Bill-board brow..." Ino warned.

"You watch it, PIG."

"Stop calling me that, FOREHEAD."

"Make me, PORKER."

"Don't make me come over there, MEGAMIND."

"Oooo, I'm so scared, BOAR!"

"You will be-"

"**SHUT UP!**" Screamed Tenten, Hinata was jolted out of her slumber.

"Jeez, no need to yell." Ino said calmly, which is odd considering that she and Sakura were fighting just before... "Hey, and look, Hinata's awake now!"

"Ohhh, sorry Hinata!" Tenten turned to Hinata, who was rubbing her eyes.

"I-it's o-okay T-Tenten..." Hinata yawned slightly. "W-were Sakura and I-Ino f-fighting a-again?" Tenten nodded, Sakura and Ino scratched the backs of their necks. "Wh-what were th-they f-fighting about?"

"I'm not sure, what _were _you two fighting about anyways." Tenten turned to Ino and Sakura, and they thought for a moment.

"... No idea."

"Not a clue."

Tenten sweat dropped. "Oh-kay, I think we should all get some rest, tomorrow is going to be a big day."

"And so is the next day, and the next day, and the next day, and the next day, and the-"

"We get the point, Pig." Sakura rolled her eyes and switched off the light. The room was filled with darkness.

"Forehead, do you want me to pound your head in?"

"Don't even think about it you two." They heard Tenten say, and were instantly silent. Tenten was scary when she was angry.

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up and stretched. <em>I wonder if this room has a clock...<em> She thought and looked around for it, the other girls were still sleeping soundly. Ino was snoring slightly, only slightly. _Ehe, blackmail..._

Sakura spotted the clock, and saw that it was only 6.05 in the morning. _I think I'll start early today, and try to make things right with Chicken Ass Hair._

Sakura put on some comfortable clothes, and walked out the door and down the stairs. She spotted some other servants coming out of their rooms too, and smiled at them. _I think I will start with some of the spare rooms and studies first. _Sakura thought, walking along the hallways to the west wing. _That way I most likely won't disturb anyone who is still sleeping._

Sakura cleaned and dusted away, humming quietly to herself.

"What are you doing up so early, slave?" Sakura turned to the source of the voice, and there standing at the door was Uchiha SASUKE.

"I woke up, and didn't feel like going back to sleep." Sakura said bluntly. "And what are you doing up so early, _Lord Sasuke_?"

"I always get up early, and I need to work in this study." He frowned slightly.

"You _work_? No way! The Great Uchiha Sasuke actually _works_?" Sakura put her hand to her rather large forehead and pretended to faint. "The end is nigh!"

"You know nothing about me, slave." Sasuke growled at her.

"Just as you know nothing about me." Sakura collected her cleaning equipment, and turned around to face Sasuke when she got to the door. "Oh, and by the way, my name is not slave. It's Sakura." And with that she exited the room.

When Sakura turned the next corner in the hallway she silently congratulated herself on such a dramatic exit.

"Hopefully that got you thinking, Sasuke." She said out loud, and went into the next room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"No... not the pineapples... no... No...NOOOOOOO!" Ino woke up yelling.

"Ah, SHUT UP INO! Even when you sleep you are really loud!" Tenten complained, rolling out of her bed. Hinata just groaned slightly, she didn't make a fuss because well... she's HINATA.

"Yeah, yeah Tenten, whatever. Hey, where's Sakura? She would have insulted me right about now." Ino looked over at Sakura's bed that was empty.

"She must have gotten up early." Tenten yawned and stretched, she saw the clock on the wall and squinted at it, trying to read what the time was. "Hey guys, what time did we have to start work again?"

"I didn't really pay any attention to that. Do you know, Hinata?" Ino turned to Hinata.

"Y-yes, I-I th-think it w-was about 8.00am. Why?"

"Guys, it's 8.30am" Tenten said, looking at the clock.

"... SHIT." Ino swore, and quickly got changed, so did Tenten and Hinata.

"Maybe the Uchiha hotties like to sleep in too and they won't punish us for being late..." Tenten said hopefully when they had all finished changing into their work clothes.

"I wouldn't count on it." Ino commented, then ran out of the room, Hinata and Tenten soon followed.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Now, where was the tailoring room again?" Ino mumbled to herself as she searched the hallways. "It feels like I have been going around in circles!"

Suddenly she bumped into someone.

"OW! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" She yelled at the boy she had bumped into.

"No need to yell, you were the one who bumped into me, troublesome woman." The boy scowled at Ino. But Ino was too busy daydreaming to notice. _He was one of the boys from yesterday, what was his name again? Shikaru? Shomaru? Shimakura? Shumarki? Shimba? Shoumomika? Shikamina? Dah, I can't remember._

"Hello, troublesome woman, are you awake?" The boy waved in front of her face.

"Huh? What?" Ino looked around.

"Jeez, troublesome woman. You daydream a lot."

"... What did you just call me?"

"Hmm?" The boy asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Did you just call me troublesome woman?" Ino's face was getting redder and redder in anger.

"... yeah."

"I'M NOT TROUBLESOME! YOU'RE TROUBLESOME!" Ino yelled at him. The boy covered his ears to protect his sacred hearing.

"Okay, okay, whatever." He said, still covering his ears, and he walked away. When he had left, Ino finally remembered what his name was, sort of...

_Shikamura..._

**A/N: lol XD**

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! Another chappie done! For all the fanfiction authors out there, don't you all just HATE it when the red lines appear underneath the Japanese names and words? THEY ARE WORDS, DAMMIT! It's so annoying, well maybe I am the only one that hates this. BUT ANYWAYS!<strong>

**I would like to thank all my reviewers:**

**Tiger Priestess**

**Sutefanii uchiha**

**TheRealWorldHurts**

**Sayuki Takamura Kuro TatsuHime**

**inunarubleachfan14**

**XxlizziexcielxX**

**filipinochick**

**ShadowedSerenity**

**BakaSaru89**

**raven rose 101**

**.A.n3rD.o0**

**sakurarules4eternity **

**Thank you to all of you! And people that didn't review, I bet you wanted your name up there...**

**EvilIAm XD  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOO! I am beginning to wonder how many people actually READ the authors notes, like if you do, YOU'RE AWESOME! But if you don't, you're STILL AWESOME, just not AS awesome as the people that do. But I guess that if you don't read the authors notes, then you won't hear me telling you now that you don't... Ah man, now I'm confusing myself...**

**DON'T OWN NARUTO, BITCHEZ!**

* * *

><p>Tenten headed down to the blacksmith, Yamato seemed like a nice guy, and even though at the start he seemed a bit reluctant to have her work beside him, he was getting used to it. Tenten wandered down the path, she could hear the sounds of clanking and banging.<p>

Tenten smiled slightly. She loved the joy of hard work; it made her feel like she had achieved something.

"Yamato! Sorry I'm late I-" Tenten stopped abruptly. There, helping Yamato was the son of a bitch from yesterday. **A/N: If you're a little slow, I mean NEJI…**

"The girly man! What are you doing here?" She glared daggers at him, and he glared back even more fiercely. Tenten didn't pull away, and neither did Neji, they were both caught in a staring contest. Oops, sorry, I mean a GLARING contest.

"Uh, guys?" Yamato stopped his working and watched the two. "Uh, helloooo?"

"WHAT!" Tenten yelled, breaking the stare and turning to Yamato, Neji smirked thinking he had one their little contest.

"What did I do? Anyways, I needed a bit of help Tenten, and seeming as-"

"Seeming as you weren't here." Neji cut Yamato off, smirking at Tenten. "Most likely you were sleeping in, you slacker."

"HEY-"

"NEJI was walking past and I asked him to give me a hand." Yamato finished explaining.

"Well," Tenten huffed. "You can go now, girly man."

"Stop calling me that, it's not like I could have hit back at you anyways." Neji glared at her.

"And why not?"

"Because, you're a GIRL." Neji rolled his eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"AGAIN with the sexist comments!" Tenten said exasperated, lifting her head to the sky.

"Hey, I could pound your ass anytime, anywhere. You just caught me by surprise last time, but if we had a proper fight, I would own you."

"Oh in your dreams pal. How about this afternoon, at 5.00. I will be really tired by then and it will give you the advantage that you need. But it won't be enough to beat me." Tenten smirked triumphantly.

"Okay, I will meet you outside the smithy at 5.00." Neji held out his hand to shake, and Tenten shook it roughly. She grinned at him.

"Good luck, you're gonna need it."

"Hn." Neji glared at her, and left the smithy.

"Uh, I'm still here you know." Yamato waved.

"Oh, Yamato! I forgot you were here." Tenten smiled at him, and began working away.

"That makes me feel so much better..." Yamato mumbled as he too began working again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Do this, do that, oh and don't forget to do this!" Ino mimicked, ironing some of the clothes. She had finally found the tailoring room, but Itachi had found her too, and wanted more of his clothes tailored and made. "I don't think you're hot anymore!" Ino yelled.

**A/N: We all know that's a lie, Ino. Itachi is smoking hot. Well, for an anime character anyways.**

"I need music." Ino mumbled to herself. The one good thing about the last place that she worked at was that they had a music player in the tailoring room. "I guess I'll just have to make my own music..." She mumbled again, and began singing 'Someone Like You' by Adele.

**A/N: Awesome song.**

**Shikamaru's POV**

What a drag. I get up late because I like to sleep in, and all the others have already gotten out of bed. What a drag.

What a drag.

Now how am I supposed to find them, I will have to search the whole house probably, walking around in circles because it's so damn big. What a drag.

What a- is that singing? I listened harder, just to make sure that I wasn't daydreaming again.

I am sure that it's singing, and whoever it is has a beautiful singing voice. I followed the sweet voice, and it became louder and louder. I come to the loudest point and I realize that the voice is coming from the tailoring place. Didn't that girl with the long blond hair and light blue eyes say that she was the tailor?

The door was left slightly agar, and I peeked through the tiny gap. And sure enough, there was the tailor girl, singing away whist ironing a shirt. I didn't recognize the song, but the lyrics seemed sad. The girl stopped singing and glanced around her, almost as if she knew I was watching her.

I jumped back and stood silently against the wall. But I must of accidentally bumped the door and it made a band as it hit the door jam.

What a drag.

I sprinted from the scene and dived into the nearest hall cupboard just as I heard the door open.

"I swear there was someone there." I heard the girl mutter, and I instantly hid behind a broom. Which is really stupid idea because a broom isn't nearly as wide as I was. I prayed to every god I could think of that the girl wouldn't look in the hall cupboard.

"I must be going crazy." He heard the girl say and she closed the door to the tailor room. I sighed in relief and climbed out of the hall cupboard.

To see that the girl was still standing there.

Oh shit.

Her eyes widened then she frowned, I wished I had stayed in there for just one more minute!

"And just what were you doing in there?"

"I was, er, looking for a broom?" I half said, half asked. I dropped me shoulders in defeat, there's no way anyone will believe that-

"Why didn't you say so?" She grinned at me, my eyes widened. Don't tell me that that actually worked. "Well did you find it?"

"Find what?"

"The broom of course!" She smiled at me.

"Oh, uh, yeah." I pulled out the broom from the cupboard. "Got it."

"Okay, BYE!" She went inside the room and closed the door. I shook my head, that was too close.

"Hey Shikamaru!" I turned around, and there was the other dumb blond. "Where have you been! And why have you got a broom?"

"Please don't ask."

* * *

><p><strong>No POV<strong>

Hinata walked quietly down the hallway, she didn't want to disturb anyone who was still sleeping. She crept from room to room, trying to clean as quiet as she could. She stopped in the hallway and decided to dust the antique cupboards that was on display.**  
><strong>

She could hear voices getting louder and louder, and she stopped working to listen to what was being said.

"Yes, I am allowed to be here. MY Sasuke-kun knows I am coming and already has a room set for me."

**A/N: Thank you XxlizziexcielxX for this idea XD**

"Ma'am, Lord Sasuke has not warned me of your arrival, so I cannot escort you to your room until I have his permission."

"My daddy will sue you if you do not show me to my room! My daddy is a powerful man, you know!" Hinata could get a clear view of who was speaking. Kurenai was talking to a red haired girl about her age, she was wearing a light pink summer dress that showed way too much cleavage, even though the girl had hardly any. She also wore red stilettos heels that looked extremely uncomfortable t walk in.

"I- Fine." Kurenai gave in. "I am quite busy at the moment, so I will have to get another servant to escort you."

"Good." The girl flicked her hair, she then spotted Hinata, who was frozen on the spot. "Slave, show me to my room." Hinata nodded meekly.

"Okay Hinata you can take Karin to-"

"Karin-sama." Karin corrected, checking her nails.

"You can take _Karin-sama_ to her room." Kurenai said through gritted teeth and walked away, she obviously despised the girl. Hinata nodded again, more in sympathy than in acceptance.

"Erm, slave use my sanitizer before you touch my bags." Karin took the sanitizer out of her hand bag and held it out to Hinata. Hinata blinked, unsure of what to do. "Slave, use the sanitizer." Hinata, still unsure, took the sanitizer from her hands and used it on her own.

"W-what r-r-room w-w-were y-you planning o-o-on h-having, K-Karin-sama?" Hinata handed the sanitizer back to Karin.

"One in the east wing. Do you know who the servant is for that area?" Karin asked.

"I-it's m-m-me." Karin studied Hinata.

"Hmmm... Nice hair, nice skin, a little bit of a slouch in the posture, terrible choice of clothing. But the face is nice. I'm okay with that." Karin finished studying Hinata. "Now, carry my bags and let's go!"

Hinata lifted up Karin's bags, and carried them to a spare guest room.

"This room is okay..." Karin walked around the room, inspecting everything. "I guess it won't matter because soon I will be sharing a room with Sasuke-kun when we get married!" Hinata was startled and immediately jumped to the wrong conclusion. _Sasuke's engaged! _Very wrong indeed.

"Alright, slave." Karin opened up her suitcase. "I want you to rewash my clothes, they don't do well with traveling. Make sure you put the whites with the whites, and the darks with the darks, don't put them outside to dry. We don't want birds pooping on my clothes do we? I want you to put them in the dryer instead, off you go."

Karin dumped a massive pile of clothes into Hinata's arms, and pushed her out the door. "Now don't drop them, or else I will be _extremely _unhappy." And she slammed the door in Hinata's face. Hinata sighed, and walked slowly to the laundry, trying not to drop anything.

Hinata was still excited at the news she got about Sasuke. _I can't believe Lord Sasuke would want to marry someone like her... _

Hinata was walking along, she had been walking for about 10 minutes now, she had to really careful that she didn't drop anything. Finally she spotted the laundry, and was able to put all the clothes down. She started sorting them into light and dark groups, she was almost enjoying herself. Almost.

"I swear, if Sasuke doesn't have ramen for dinner tonight, I am gonna rage- Oh HEY HINATA!" **A/N: Guess who...**

"H-h-h-hello N-Naruto a-and h-hello, uh..." Hinata looked down at the ground and fiddled with her fingers.

"Shikamaru." Shikamaru provided for her. "Okay, I'm gonna go find Neji and Sasuke, guys." Shikamaru waved.

"Wow, that's a lot of washing Hinata!" Naruto gestured to the washing on the floor when Shikamaru had left.

"Y-y-yes, b-but i-it's n-n-not m-mine."

"Whose is it then?"

"I-i-i-it's L-l-lord S-Sasuke's fiance's."

"WHAT! WHO IS SASUKE'S FIANCE?" Naruto yelled.

"H-her n-n-name is K-Karin, and s-s-she h-has red h-hair-"

"SASUKE IS MARRYING THAT BITCH!" Naruto held his head in his hands. "WHY SASUKE, **WHY?**"

"What's going on?" Sakura called from the door of the laundry, she had heard lot's of shouting.

"What with all the racket, dobe." Sasuke came out from behind Sakura. Neji, Shikamaru, Ino and Tenten were with him too.

"SASUKE-TEME IS GETTING **MARRIED!**" Naruto still had his head in his hands and was wailing loudly.

"He is?" Ino asked.

"He is?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Tenten asked.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"He is?" Asked Neji.

"I am?" Sasuke asked, confused.

"YEAH! AND YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED TO THAT BITCH, KARIN!" Naruto pointed dramatically at Sasuke.

**"WHAAAAT!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Yay!<strong>

**EvilIAm**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry for being so late in updating. I DO, believe it or no, have a life out of fanfiction, and I am not on the computer 24/7. **

**Hope you like the new chapter!**

* * *

><p>Sasuke pummeled Naruto whilst all the others stayed silent. Only Naruto could be so deluded to think that Sasuke would marry that bitch.<p>

"HOW ON EARTH DID YOU COME TO THAT CONCLUSION, IDIOT!" Sasuke lost his calmness and was attacking Naruto.

"GAH! STOP HITTING ME SASUKE! AND ANYWAYS IT WASN'T ME WHO CAME UP WITH THE IDEA, IT WAS-" Naruto stopped suddenly and glanced over at Hinata, who looked panic stricken. Even someone as dense as Naruto could sense her fear.

"IT WAS KARIN!" Naruto lied, and Hinata smiled thankfully at him, and he winked back at her.

"KARIN? But why would you only say this now, I mean, it's been a while since she last came here." Sasuke had calmed down a bit and let go of Naruto.

"Uh... well..." Naruto had no idea what to say to that one, he didn't know that Karin was in the building.

"K-K-Karin i-is h-here." Hinata said quietly, still afraid of Sasuke's rage. Sakura silently applauded her courage.

"Here? In this building?" Sasuke whipped his head around, as if Karin was right behind him.

"Y-y-yes, t-that's why I-I h-h-have to d-do this washing." Hinata replyed.

"SHE WHAT?" Ino screeched, everyone covered there ears in pain. "Was she mean to you, Hinata? Did she hurt you?" Ino went right in Hinata's face and Hinata 'meeped' and backed away from her.

"W-w-well-"

"Did she offend you?" Sakura asked, frowning slightly.

"U-uh-"

"Did she try to poison you?" Tenten's fists twitched, everyone sweatdropped at her comment.

"S-s-she-"

"Did she insult your clothing? I made those clothes you know." Ino glared sightly.

"J-just-"

"Are you lying to us Hinata?" Tenten made a thinking pose.

"Y-y-you-"

"She's lying for sure." Sakura commented, poor Hinata couldn't even get a word in. All the guys sweatdropped, but didn't say anything.

"I-I-"

"You can never tell." Ino shook her head slightly.

"H-h-hey-"

"I never thought that-" Sakura was cut of.

"JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO HINA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled loudly, causing Hinata to wince.

"Don't interrupt, it's rude!" Sakura snarled at him, all the guys sweatdropped at this as well. Then what Naruto said sunk into Ino and Sakura.

"HINA-CHAN!" They squealed, dancing around in a circle. Sasuke and Neji raised an eyebrow at this. Shikamaru wasn't paying attention, listening to screaming girls was way too troublesome for him.

Hinata blushed madly and looked down at her feet.

"SOOOO CUTE~" Sakura sighed with hearts in her eyes.

"... what did I do?" Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Does anyone know the time?" Tenten asked everyone, Sasuke looked at his black watch.

"2 pm."

"YES!" Tenten pumped her fist in the air. "3 more hours until I kick Neji's ass!"

"... did I miss something?" Ino was the one confused now.

"Ah, two confused blonds..." Sakura smirked as Ino froze.

"Are you insulting me, Forehead?" Ino twitched slightly.

"Am I?" Sakura asked innocently.

"DON'T ANSWER A QUESTION WITH A QUESTION!" Ino yelled at her, and Sakura turned faced her as they continued their verbal fight.

"Are they always like that?" Shikamaru gestured to the said two.

"Yep."

"B-b-basically."

"How troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled under his breath.

"Hyuga, what was that about the bun headed slave saying she was going to kick your ass." Sasuke asked smugly to Neji, who glared back at him.

"That is none of your concern, Uchiha." Neji snapped coldly. Sakura and Ino are still fighting verbally, not physically. Yet.

"Hn, I believe it is."

"How, exactly?"

"This is my house, you abide by my rules." Sasuke snarled at Neji, and they began a glaring contest.

"Are _they_ always like _that_?" Tenten smirked at the pair.

"Yes."

"BELIEVE IT!" Naruto grinned widely and stuck out his thumb. Tenten instantly paled. _Oh hell no, this brings back memories..._

_FLASHBACK to 9 years ago to before Tenten's parents died and she became a slave.  
><em>

_7 year old Tenten swung from tree to tree with effortless ease._

_"Careful, Tennie! You might hurt yourself!" A voice came from below her._

_"I'll be fine, Mum!" Tenten called back. Tenten's hair was tied in buns, but they are much smaller than the ones she has now because she had much shorter hair back then._

_ "Alright Tennie, come down now. I have to go make tea, and I don't want you staying here by yourself." Tenten's mother smiled up at Tenten. Tenten was almost an exact replica of her mother, their facial structure was the same but Tenten's mother had bright blue eyes._

_"Can I stay here for a little longer, PLEASE!" Tenten jumped down from the tree and pleaded to her mother with her huge chocolate eyes._

_"Uh... well... alright fine." Her mother gave in, sighing. "You know I have a weak spot for brown eyes. Especially your massive ones."_

_Tenten grinned at her mother. "THANKS MUM!"_

_"Now, I want you back in no more than 30 minutes, okay?" _

_"OKAY!" Tenten waved goodbye to her mother and ran over to the playground. She was playing on the swing for five minutes when she heard some loud noises. She jumped off the swing and held her fists in front of her face. Even at such a long age, Tenten had amazing fighting skills._

_"IF I DON'T MAKE IT TO THE PLAY GROUND IN 5 SECONDS, I WILL DO 500 PUSH UPS!" Tenten listen curiously, she couldn't see who was making the racket, but she wanted to see who thought that they could do 500 push ups._

_"YOU ARE SO INSPIRING, GAI-SENSEI!"_

_"READY, SET, **GO!**" One of the voices said. Tenten paled, realizing that SHE was on the playground. Two green blurs came speeding towards her, Tenten screamed and jumped out of the way._

_"GAI-SENSEI! YOU DID IT!" Tenten got up and stared at the intruders, her eyes widened at the sight. There, in front of her, was an adult wearing a green spandex suit, orange leg warmers, and their hair was fiercely gelled and shaped in a bowl cut. The boy, who seemed about her age, looked EXACTLY the same._

_Oh and did I forget to mention their eyebrows were so big, one would think that they were alive._

_Tenten was gaping at them both, they didn't notice her there and continued their emotional... thing._

_"LEE!"_

_"GAI-SENSEI!"_

_"LEE!"_

_"GAI-SENSEI!"_

_And suddenly, a sunset appeared behind them as they -gag- hugged each other. Tenten was sure she vomited in her mouth._

_"AH, LEE! It seems we have some company! And what might be your name, beautiful flower of youth?" Said the adult. Tenten said nothing and still gaped at him._

_"OH, SORRY! It seems you want me to introduce myself first! I am Maito Gai, and this here is my pupil, ROCK LEE!" Gai gestured to Lee proudly. Tenten's eye twitched._

_"I teach him martial arts!" Gai said enthusiastically. Tenten's eye continued to twitch._

_"We are both very good at it!" Gai was getting less and less confident because the 'youthful flower' wasn't saying anything.  
><em>

_ "Lee is like my son!" Tenten's eye still twitched._

_"... and... yeah..."_

_"I like, have to go now." Tenten backed away slowly._

_"That's okay, youthful flower of youth! I hope our paths will cross again!" Gai and Lee gave the thumbs up sign and their teeth shone like the sun. Tenten was becoming extremely scared now._

_"BYE!" Tenten sprinted the rest of the way back to her house._

_While Tenten was at the playground, her house caught on fire because of an oven malfunction. Both of her parents were killed. All orphans become slaves, so Tenten became a slave and soon met Ino, Sakura and Hinata. She saw Lee and Gai from time to time, and they taught her some of their martial arts skills._

_But when she had to move away to a different home, she never saw them again and she thanked her lucky stars, those two always seemed to creep her out._

_END FLASHBACK_

Tenten shuddered and Hinata looked at her worriedly.

"I better get back to work." Tenten's face was still slightly pale, she turned to Neji who was still fighting with Sasuke. "And you better get back to your manicure, you don't want your nails to be uneven, do you?"

Before Neji could make a witty reply, Tenten was gone.

"What was that all about?" Naruto asked Neji, who just shrugged. "I think she likes you..."

"You're deluded." Neji huffed and also walked out of the laundry.

"Whatever you saaaaaaay!" Naruto called out to him, but there was no reply. "He's a moody one." Naruto said to no one in particular. Hinata giggled quietly.

"Yo Hinata," Ino walked over to her, apparently her fight with Sakura had finished. "Shouldn't you get back to Karin, or whatever her name was?"

Hinata's eyes widened. "O-oh, I f-f-forgot." Hinata stuffed all the washing in the washing machine, and raced out of the room.

"That girl better not hurt Hinata." Ino said worriedly.

"Ah, don't worry about Hinata, she has amazing defensive skills. I'm sure that she'll be okay." Sakura said confidently, although she was a bit worried for Hinata too. Naruto was even more worried for her, he thought that Hinata was like made of glass, and could break really easily.

Shikamaru sighed. "Come on Naruto, Sasuke, we better get going."

"Going where?" Sakura asked.

"Going where it is none of your business." Sasuke smirked, the boys exited the room.

"Urgh! The nerve of that guy!" Sakura smashed her fist into the wall and immediately winced in pain. "DAMN WALL!"

"You'd think he was made of stone." Ino commented, amused at her friends pain. "And seriously Sakura, stop taking out your anger on walls. The only hurt you back."

"Yeah just shut up, Pig."

"Only trying to stop you from destroying the Uchiha mansion. Bill-board brow."

"Ha, they need a smaller house anyways. Oinker."

And Sakura and Ino launched into another one of their infamous fights...

* * *

><p><strong>YES! Done another chapter! Another reminder to leave a review when you read a chapter, it's nice that you favourite my story and stuff, but I would also like you to tell me how I am going to far. Thanks.<strong>

**EvilIAm**


	7. Chapter 7

**YO. Some of you have been wondering what time zone this story is set in, well it is set in like modern times. Just the Uchiha's are so rich that they prefer to live in a bit of an old fashioned way, they are sort of out in the hills and stuff, not really in the city.**

**Don't own Naruto. As you know.**

**I am going to have this whole chapter around Hinata, I know this is supposed to be a SasuSaku story, but they are not the only main characters...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hinata ran back to Karin's room at top speed, this girl really scared her and she didn't want to make her angry. Hinata finally made it to Karin's room, and before she knocked she composed her self and tried to make it sound like she hadn't been running.<p>

"Coming!" A voice called from inside the room when Hinata had knocked. "Now, now, Sasuke-kun you don't have to come straight to my room when- oh, it's you." Karin screwed up her face a bit, Hinata felt nervous and unsure of what to do.

"What took you so long, slave? I have been waiting for my massage for a while now." Karin glared, although you could hardly see her eyes because of the amount of eye make up she had on.

"W-w-well I-I, u-um..." Hinata tried to think up an excuse of why she was so late.

"Well?" Karin raised an eyebrow and leaned on the door frame, waiting for an answer.

"T-the l-l-laundry took l-longer t-to find th-th-then I th-thought."

"Well you better not take as long next time." Karin turned and marched back into her room. Hinata cringed at the thought of having to carry more of Karin's clothes. "I am going to decorate my room now, so you can come back later to give me a massage."

Hinata bowed slightly and walked from the room.

"Close the door!" Karin yelled from her room. Hinata sighed slightly and walked back to the room and closed the door.

Hinata wandered down the hallways looking for her duster. She had left it behind when Karin had asked her to show her to her room, and now it had disappeared from where she left it. Hinata started humming to herself.

"Do this, do that, you missed a spot! Bloody hell!" Hinata could hear a voice mumbling, she recognized it as Sakura's.

"A-are you a-alright S-Sakura?" Hinata asked her friend.

"Hmm? Oh yeah I'm fine." Sakura sighed and leaned against the wall. "I just really hate being a slave."

"S-servant." Hinata reminded her. "W-we are not s-slaves, w-we a-are servants."

"Same thing." Sakura said in monotone.

"... You're r-r-right. Th-they are th-the same thing."

Sakura looked at Hinata in surprise. "Wait, did you actually agree with me?"

"D-doesn't m-m-matter what th-they call us, we w-w-will a-always be l-like d-dirt to them. W-we w-w-will never b-be equals." Hinata looked up at the roof, Sakura looked at her sadly.

"Let's get on with our work, it's all we'll ever be good for." Sakura stopped leaning on the wall and picked up her duster. Hinata nodded in agreement and walked in the opposite direction to Sakura.

Hinata was suddenly filled with a need to defy. _You know what I should do? _She thought to herself with a wicked grin. _I should go do something to rock the guys' boat. Big time._

**A/N: Hinata+Evil grin=NOT POSSIBLE**

Hinata in evil mood should not be messed with.

Hinata crept down the hallway, she could hear voices inside one of the rooms. She did a commando roll stood up right next to the door with her ear pressed against it.

"I really hate that Karin, if her parents weren't so powerful I would have punched her right then and there." A female voice said, Hinata recognized it as Kurenai's.

"I hope Lord Sasuke doesn't kill you for letting her in the house." Hinata did not recognize this voice, but it sounded feminine.

Hinata decided there was not any interesting or blackmail material in this conversation and commando rolled to the next door.

"I could really do with some chicken..."

"I hate it when you get cravings, too much work for me." Hinata did not recognize these voices at all. "OW! BITCH, DON'T HIT ME!"

"JUST SHUT UP AND GET ME SOME DAMN CHICKEN, KIBA!"

"Yes, Temari-sama. Whatever you say, Temari-sama."

"ARE YOU MOCKING ME KIBA?"

**A/N: And no, Temari is NOT pregnant, she just gets cravings.**

Hinata commando rolled to the door and pressed her ear against it. _I should really do this more often, I really need some time to loosen up! _Hinata thought with glee.

"RAMEN! I WANT RAMEN!" If Hinata wasn't in evil Hinata mode right now, she would've blushed at the sound of Naruto's voice. "Shikamaru, I WANT MY RAMEN!"

"Naruto, just shut up. The servants will get it for you." Came the lazy drawl from Shikamaru. Hinata fumed, _Get it yourself, CHA!_

"You're right. HEY WILL YOU HURRY UP WITH THE RAMEN!" Hinata cracked her neck and stormed off towards the kitchen. She came back with two ramen bowls in hand, all the while grinning evilly. She knocked on the door with her foot and Naruto came to answer it.

"THAT BETTER BE MY- Oh hey Hinata." Naruto scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed that he had yelled in Hinata's face. "Ooooo, ramen..." Naruto's started to drool and Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"You want your ramen?" Hinata asked innocently. Naruto and Shikamaru nodded. "Here you go!" And she dumped all of the ramen on both of the boys heads.

**A/N: Note Hinata doesn't stutter when she is in evil mode.**

Hinata stalked out of the room, and only looked back to see Naruto and Shikamaru gasping while noodles were in their hair, on their clothes and on the floor. Hinata smirked in satisfaction_._

"Naruto-sama, Shikamaru-sama. Here is your ramen-" The female servant ran into the room breathing hard from running with the ramen. Her eyes widened when she saw Naruto and Shikamaru covered in ramen.

"Don't worry about them." Hinata said as she walked past the servant. "They already have their ramen, go and have a coffee break."

Hinata walked swiftly down the hallway with a huge smile on her face, she did feel a little sorry for Naruto. But she pushed that feeling down, now was not the time to feel sorry, now was the time for REVENGE.

Hinata was beginning to feel quite tired, doing all those commando rolls and being evil was really taking it's toll. But she was enjoying herself too much to have to stop now!

Now she just has to find Neji and Sasuke, pull a prank or do something to them, and then go to bed to have a rest. She decided to look outside for them.

"Hmph, Uchiha you suck at this."

"Shut it, Hyuga." Hinata followed the sound of their voices, she spotted them playing archery. She dove behind a shrub and peeked out from behind it.

"Here, let me show you how it's done." Neji took the bow from Sasuke and picked up an arrow from the box. Hinata saw this as a great opportunity. She picked up a small rock, about the size of her a pebble, and hurled it at him when he was about to take his shot.

**A/N: Do not try this at home peoples.**

The rock hit Neji's arm and swayed his shot to the left when he let go. The arrow completely missed the whole target.

"Yeah, nice shot Hyuga." Sasuke smirked at Neji.

"Something hit my arm and made me shoot over there." Neji looked around him suspiciously, and Hinata hid deeper in the shrub.

"Excuses, excuses." Sasuke shook his head mockingly.

"Fine, let's see if you can do any better." Sasuke took the bow and arrow, aimed and just as he was about to let go, a pebble sized rock hit his hand. And his arrow also went way off course.

"Something hit my hand."

"Excuses, excuses." Neji copied what Sasuke had said.

"Hn." Sasuke turned his head away from Neji.

"There IS someone out here throwing stones at us though." Neji looked around, then spotted one of the shrubs moving slightly. He was about to make it to the shrub when a voice called out to him.

"NEJI! IT'S TIME TO GET YOUR ASS KICKED!" Neji turned around and spotted Tenten calling out to him. "IT'S 5.00 NOW, SO HURRY UP AND GET OVER TO THE BLACKSMITH!"

Neji sighed dramatically and followed Tenten to the blacksmith. Inside the shrub, Hinata thanked all of the Gods she could think of. When Neji and Sasuke were out of sight, she jumped out of the shrub, dusted herself off, and headed over to the blacksmith to see what was going on.

"Alright." Sasuke said looking at both Neji and Tenten. They were in the garden in front of the smithy. "Ready, GO."

Tenten sped towards Neji, her fist raised. But Neji blocked it before it could make contact with his face, he counter attacked and spun a kick towards Tenten. But she put her hands on his leg jumped up and heaved herself forward to punch Neji in the face.

Neji tried to jump backwards, but Tenten still grabbed his leg with one hand, and so the punch made it to Neji's face. Tenten let go of his leg when her fist made contact so Neji went flying back.

"You're good." He commented, standing up.

"I know." Tenten made a fighting stance.

"But I'm better." Neji raced towards Tenten with amazing speed, and she didn't have enough time to block the punch aimed for her stomach.

"GAH!" Tenten's hunched over in pain as the blow hit her. Hinata gasped slightly from where she and Sasuke were watching.

But Neji wasn't finished with Tenten yet, he ran after her kicked her in the stomach again. Tenten went flying onto the ground, all the way groaning in pain.

"This is the power of the Hyuga clan." Neji lifted his leg up ready to strike Tenten again. Hinata raced onto the battle zone and blocked his kick.

"Then the Hyuga clan is a bunch of half minded twits." Hinata snarled at him and threw his leg away. Neji was surprised, _Wasn't this the girl who was so timid and shy?_ He thought in wonder.

"Tch, whatever." Neji stalked off and Hinata watched him.

"Tenten, are you okay?" Hinata leaned down to Tenten who could barely sit up.

"Hinata, you're not stuttering anymore." Tenten winced in pain.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, well I had a sudden change of heart." Hinata grinned evilly at the memory, Tenten saw this and eyed her warily.

"What happened?"

"Well, I decided to do some spying, and then I heard Shikamaru and Naruto talking about us being their slaves-"

"Which we are." Tenten pointed out.

"Whatever, but they were making us do everything and Naruto was demanding like a two year old for some ramen. So I tipped all of it on both of their heads."

"Really?" Tenten giggled, then groaned in pain.

"Tenten are you sure that you're alright?" Hinata glanced at her worriedly. Tenten waved her hands like it was nothing. "But you are a much better fighter than that, you would have kicked his butt!"

"Yeah I know. But something else was in that punch to my stomach, it was like I just didn't have any energy anymore." Tenten said thoughtfully.

"Maybe he hit a nerve or something? You know when you hold someones neck in a certain spot for a while and then they go to sleep? Maybe it was something like that." Hinata sat on the ground next to Tenten.

"Hmm, maybe. But whatever it was, it was no ordinary punch- HINATA!" Hinata had fallen asleep while Tenten was talking. Tenten sighed in relief when she realized that Hinata was only asleep.

"TENTEN! ARE YOU OKAY?" Tenten turned around to see Sakura and Ino racing towards her.

"We heard that there was a fight." Ino started, trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah, and the only person we could think of was you! And we- OMG what happened to Hinata!" Sakura panicked, leaning over Hinata.

"She's just sleeping." Tenten assured her. "You remember that time that Hinata was really tired and she went into that really evil mood a couple of years ago?"

"Yeah..." Ino waited for her to continue.

"That was scary." Sakura's eyes widened slightly at the memory.

"That happened again. Apparently she dumped a whole lot of ramen on Shikamaru and Naruto." Sakura and Ino started giggling as they thought of the menal image.

"Wait a second." Ino said and Sakura stopped giggling to look at her. "Did you just say 'Shikamaru'?"

"...Yeah."

"OOPS! I thought his name as Shikamura." Ino said sheepishly.

"ANYWAYS, how did the fight go? Did you win?" Sakura asked excitedly, Tenten folded her arms against her chest.

"No." She huffed. "He did something to the punch to my stomach, I couldn't move at all."

"He cheated!" Ino declared, then sighed. "I really hate being a slave, I just wish that for once I could be a normal person. Live in a house. Go to work. ACTUALLY GET PAID. Have different pairs of clothing. GO SHOPPING!" Ino said, her eyes sparkling.

"I think so too." Sakura grinned widely.

"M-m-me too." Came the timid voice of Hinata.

"Oh Hinata! You're awake, and your stutter is back too." Tenten turned to the said girl. Hinata just blushed madly.

"I think we should run away, get new identities, and live as everyone should!" Ino said and all the girls cheered. "Everyone in?"

"I'm SO in!" Tenten pumped her fist in the air, then held her stomach in pain. "I'm okay."

"I-I'm i-i-in." Hinata smiled slightly. "A-are you okay T-Tenten?" Tenten gave her the thumbs up sign.

"Count me in, PIGGY!" Sakura cheered, and Ino was too excited to throw an insult back at her.

"Okay everyone, we leave TONIGHT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Bet you didn't expect THAT! Don't want anyone saying 'what about the romance?' it WILL come! I am taking their relationships SLOWLY, like you do in real life. Well some people do. ANYWAYS the romance WILL happen, just not right now. <strong>

**I know Hinata was WAAAAAAY ooc in this chapter, but I have always wanted to write about an evil Hina-chan. Don't HATE ME!  
><strong>

**EvilIAm**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMFG I'M SOOOOO SORRY! I've had a little bit of trouble in my life, my Auntie was diagnosed with lung cancer. School has been MAD and when I checked the date of when I last updated this story I was like: HOLY SHIT!**

** Forgive me please, I will make it up to you by adding this chappie!**

**DON'T OWN NARUTO**

* * *

><p>Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Sakura couldn't hold in their excitement. Even when Itachi wanted two more suits tailored, nothing could rain on Ino's parade.<p>

"Servant girl, are you okay?" Itachi asked while she skipped around the room collecting different fabrics.

"Oh I'm FINE! Very very FINE!" Ino giggled and Itachi raised an eyebrow as she began humming quietly as she took Itachi's measurements, she could just copy her other measurements but Itachi insisted that she took them each time, just in case he could have grown over night.

"Hmmm..." Itachi looked at her suspiciously, something was going on.

...

Sakura was also in a happy mood, but didn't sing or skip around, that would create too much attention. Sakura was just smiling and felt like she couldn't be angry with anyone. That's a shame.

"Slave Hinata! I told you to go into the kitchen and tell the chef that I am a vegetarian. Why is that so hard?" Sakura heard a voice coming from inside a room, Sakura then realized that in her happy daydreaming that she had wondered over to Hinata's section.

"S-sorry, K-K-Karin-sama." Sakura heard Hinata's timid voice answer.

"Go again." Karin opened the door to push Hinata out, but as she swung the door open, she spotted Sakura who had just dodged the lethal weapon. "Oh good, another slave."

Sakura cringed at Karin's choice of clothes.

"Slave Hinata! GET MOVING!" Karin pushed Hinata out the room. "AND YOU!" Karin pointed dramatically at Sakura. "I want you to get out of my royal sight! I can't bear to look at that THING you call hair!"

Sakura gaped at her.

"Who has pink hair? Do you consider your self a punk or something!"

"It's NATURAL!" Sakura screeched at her. Yep, good mood definitely gone.

"BULLSHIT!" Karin screeched back. This was officially a screeching WAR. "It's impossible to have natural pink hair!"

"NOT ANYMORE!" Hinata came rushing back, she heard Sakura and Karin screeching at each other.

"YOU ANIMAL!" Karin screeched.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

"AN ANIMAL, BITCH! YOU NEED YOU'RE HEARING CHECKED?" Karin and Sakura were facing each other with their hands on their hips. Hinata was just standing there, her eyes widened and too scared to intervene.

"AT LEAST I'M NOT A FUCKING RANGA!" Sakura snarled at her. Do not take any offense in this, Sakura is just REALLY pissed.

"OH YOU'RE GOING DOWN BITCH! MY DADDY IS A POWERFUL MAN!"

"OHHH, I'M SO SCARED!" Sakura said sarcastically.

"YOU, YOU, YOU _SLUT_!"

"YOU!" Sakura pointed at Karin. "ARE CALLING ME!" Sakura pointed to herself. "A _SLUT_!"

"...duh."

"THAT'S IT, YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" Sakura lunged at Karin, but was pulled back immediately.

"We would like some peace and quiet around here, SLAVE." Sasuke glared at her. "We've decided that we give you slaves too much freedom, so now if you talk back to any of the Uchiha's or their guests, you will be punished in any way we desire."

Sakura shivered, his eyes were so... cold.

"You hear me?" Sakura nodded a yes.

"You listen to my Sasuke-kun." Karin latched onto his arm. "No more bad behavior to us."

"And as for YOU!" Sasuke shook off his arm. "You are not a guest! Get out of the house!" Sasuke pointed in the direction of the front door.

"But-"

"No buts! Get your stuff and GO!" Sasuke was fuming as he watched Karin pout and walk into her room. "Go tell your slave friends of the new rules, my father is coming back from a business trip today. And he will not take crap as well as have, he is an angry man." Sasuke warned Sakura and marched down the hallway in the opposite direction.

Sakura sighed, _At least we're leaving tonight._

* * *

><p>Tenten was finding it extremely difficult to work. Although she was supposed to finish at 5 o'clock, the Uchiha bastard came and told her some new rules. That included working until 6.30.<p>

Tenten's stomach was killing her, but she was not one to complain. Yamato had asked her a few questions, but after getting no answer from her, he soon gave up and kept working.

_I hope you're happy, Hyuga._ She thought dryly.

"This new rule really sucks, hey?" Yamato was trying to pick up a conversation again when they were having a break.

"Hmm." Tenten grunted, trying to concentrate on forgetting about her sore stomach.

"I wonder what made them change the rules..." Yamato was hoping for Tenten's input.

"Hmm." Tenten grunted again.

Yamato sighed giving up. "Well, according to where the sun is in the sky, it should be around 6.30." Yamato commented, looking outside at the setting sun. "We can finish-" Tenten got up and exited the blacksmith. "Now."

...

Tenten met up with Hinata and Sakura.

"I am SO glad that we're leaving tonight." Tenten muttered darkly. The girls were wondering down the hallways, hoping to meet up with Ino.

"Well someone's in a bad mood." Sakura commented and Tenten scowled at her.

"That Uchiha bastard, he came and told us about the _new rules_ in the household." Tenten glared at a portrait of an Uchiha as they walked past it. "My stomach was hurting for the next hour, and stupid Yamato didn't stop yapping."

"Guess who I met up with." Sakura scowled also at the memory. "Karin."

"Is she as much of a bitch as everyone makes out?"

"Worse."

"Looks like you finally met your match, Sakura." Sakura turned around to see a grinning Ino.

"Shut it, Pig. She kept saying my hair wasn't natural." Sakura growled at Ino who held her hands up in defense.

"T-there w-w-was a l-lot of yelling." Hinata contributed.

"No there wasn't." Sakura huffed and turned her head away. But the other two girls believed Hinata, this Karin girl had pulled the wrong strings. Sakura gets REAL pissed when people make mean comments about her hair.

"I was thinking-" Ino started.

"That's a first." Sakura smirked, never one to pass off an opportunity like that.

"As I was SAYING." Ino glared at Sakura. "Won't we need food? And what time do we leave?"

"We just steal food from the kitchen." Tenten deadpanned. The other girls stared at her. "What?" She asked innocently

"I guess that's the only way." Sakura reluctantly agreed.

"I-I think w-w-we should leave a-at 1.00am." Hinata commented quietly, but as always the girls listened to her. "Th-they should b-b-be a-asleep by then."

"Hina's right." Ino nodded. "And we can't all go in to the kitchen. I say me and Sakura should go."

"What about me?" Tenten pouted.

"Well, you are injured. And if we had to do like a commando roll or something, it would just make it worse. And well, Hinata is just Hinata." Sakura glared at her. "Well she's too nice, she'd probably end up giving the food to charity rather than eating it."

"Sh-she's right." Hinata agreed.

"HA! You hear that Sakura, she said I'm right!" Ino dramatically pointed at Sakura.

"There's a first time for everything." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"HEY-"

"Cut it out you two." Tenten interrupted. "Remember the new rules? They want us to be quiet, so we're seen and not heard."

"Sorry Tenten, sir." Sakura and Ino did a mock salute.

"Guys, just go get the food." Tenten muttered. "And meet us up in our room." She and Hinata turned and walked towards the staircase.

"I guess it's just you and me, Mutant Brow." Ino grinned and Sakura rolled her eyes at the new name. "Let's go get some food." Sakura and Ino walked casually down the hallways towards the kitchen.

"Shit." Sakura muttered as she opened the kitchen door slightly then closed it again. "How the hell are we supposed to get some food with all of those cooks and waiters in there?"

"Sakura, you are so blond." Ino tutted at her. Then she saw the look that Sakura was giving her. "What?" She asked.

"...Never mind." Sakura rolled her eyes at her friends stupidity.

"Anyway, leave this to me." Ino said triumphantly and swung open the kitchen doors, making all the cooks look at her. "Lord Sasuke and his friends wish to have some food."

"But it's almost dinner." One cook with light brown hair called out.

Ino shrugged. "It's what lord Sasuke wants."

"Well then what does he want to eat then?" Another cook asked.

"He wants; four chicken wings, four bottles of orange juice, four apples, one bottle of water, a packet of sweets and a carrot." Ino finished. All of the cooks gaped at her. "What? It's for all four of them."

The cooks just shrugged it off, most likely thinking: Well that blond psycho one does eat a lot.

Ten minutes later, the cooks had all of the food in a nice basket, ready for Ino to take to the young Uchiha. Ino smiled and thanked them nicely. When she exited the kitchen with the huge basket in her hands, Sakura's jaw hit the floor.

"What? How did you?" Sakura was trying to think of what to say. "GOD INO! WE NEED TO GET UPSTAIRS BEFORE SOMEONE SPOTS YOU WITH THAT MASSIVE BAG OF FOOD!" Sakura pulled Ino towards the staircase.

"What can I say?" Ino smirked as the climbed the stairs. "I'm GIFTED."

* * *

><p><strong>WOOOHHHOOO! I finally finished! Thanks to every single reviewer, I love you all! Again, I am sorry for tthe long wait, but the wait is officially OVER! Trololololol.<strong>

**REVIEW! **

**EvilIAm**


	9. Chapter 9

**OMFG I'm so sorry for the late update! I really do have absolutely NO excuses, except for I simply FORGOT! I finished my other fic: That Damn Kisuke, so if you're a Bleach YoruichiXKisuke fan, have a read!**

**I own Naruto, just like I own Star Wars and George Lucas works for me. Note the sarcasm.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Tenten and Hinata were sitting quietly in their room.<p>

"Would y-you l-like me t-to w-wrap a bandage a-around your stomach, T-Tenten?" Hinata offered when she saw Tenten wincing as she twisted her stomach.

"Uh, yeah thanks." Tenten smiled thankfully. "But where are you going to get the bandage from?"

"I-I always k-k-keep a f-first a-aid kit in m-my bag." Hinata walked over to her small bag and took out a little box. She walked back over to Tenten, taking out a bandage and clip. "L-lift u-u-up your sh-shirt." Tenten obeyed and Hinata grimaced at the large yellow and purple bruise.

"Do you know where Sakura and Ino are?" Tenten asked as Hinata wrapped the bandage around her.

"I th-think they w-were g-g-going t-to get f-food." Hinata answered. "I-I don't know i-if i-it's going t-t-to work though." Hinata admitted.

"Ino always was a good actor." Tenten smiled. "Do you remember that time she managed to convince one of the guards at the zoo that the tiger had gotten loose?" They giggled.

"D-Do you e-even remember h-how we got t-to the zoo?" Hinata laughed.

"Oh yeah! She told our old master that we needed to get some groceries, instead we went to the zoo." Tenten laughed as well. "She acted so scared and worried. The guard went spaz and made everyone leave the zoo, we were long gone before he realized the tiger was safe and sound in his cage."

Hinata giggled and finished wrapping the bandage around Tenten.

"Thanks, Hina." Tenten pulled her shirt back down.

"N-no problem."

"We really have to work on that." Tenten commented.

"W-what?"

"That."

"S-s-saying 'what'?"

"No, the stuttering. Why do you stutter anyways?" Tenten asked, leaning on Hinata's bed.

"I-I d-don't know, m-maybe I'm j-j-just n-nervous-"

Tenten slapped her across the face. Hinata gaped at her, clutching her stinging cheek with one hand.

"Don't stutter." She commanded.

"B-But T-Tenten- EEK!" She dodged another slap.

"I don't want to be cruel, Hinata. But at least limit it to two every time you talk." Tenten said softly.

"I guess this is th-the o-only way." Hinata sighed. "I wanted t-to s-stop the stuttering l-long ago, I just didn't know how."

"I wont slap you anymore. And I'm sorry about that." Tenten apologized. "And just after you helped me too! God I'm so sorry!"

"I-It's okay." Hinata smiled at her. "It didn't h-h-hurt too b-bad."

Suddenly, the door swung open. Tenten and Hinata turned and gaped at the sight before them.

"Ah, Ino. You never were one to disappoint." Tenten commented. Ino was standing there, grinning like a maniac, holding a massive basket FULL of fresh food.

"She used her brilliant lying skills to get it." Sakura pushed Ino into the room and closed the door behind them.

"I'd rather call it: Brilliant acting skills." Ino glared at Sakura.

"Same thing." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Hey, Tenten?"

"Yes?"

"...Did you put on a few pounds in the last 24 hours?"

"Wait, WHAT?" Tenten screeched.

"Wait! I didn't mean it like that! Well, maybe I did, but-"

"She's t-talking a-about the bandage." Hinata provided.

"Bandage?" Sakura questioned, taking the basket off Ino and putting it on her bed.

"Oh...Yeah Hinata wrapped a bandage around my stomach for me. I don't know what it does though." Tenten shrugged.

"It just makes it more comfortable." Sakura commented.

"Was it all gooey and bruisey?" Ino asked Hinata.

"It was p-purple and yellow."

"Ew...Yellow does not match your skin tone, Tennie." Ino scrunched up her pretty face in disgust.

"It's nice to know that you don't care that I'm in pain, just that the yellow doesn't match my skin tone." Tenten glared slightly at her.

"Pain is beauty." Ino shrugged lightly and Tenten rolled her eyes. "Well, in this case, pain was definitely NOT beauty."

"Does this clock have an alarm?" Sakura searched the clock.

"We can just take turns at sleeping and staying up." Tenten suggested.

"That could w-w-work." Hinata nodded in agreement.

"The time now is... 8.00." Sakura checked. "We should probably get the sleep while we can."

"Good idea." Ino flopped down onto her bed and fell asleep immediately, snoring extremely loudly.

"I guess Ino isn't staying up first." Sakura giggled. "I'll go first, and wake Ino up next, probably in an hour or so. Since she's already asleep." Hinata and Tenten nodded. "Nighty-night."

"G'night."

"Goodnight."

"Oh, and Sakura?" Tenten called out to her quietly from under the covers of her blanket.

"Hmm?"

"Tell Ino that if she ever calls me 'Tennie' again, I will chop off all her long blond hair while she sleeps."

"...Right."

After many rotations, it finally came to 1.00am.

"Man." Ino yawned when Sakura woke her up. "I'm tired."

"Well you shouldn't be, you got the most sleep." Sakura grumbled, she ended up being the only on to do two rounds. And she was NOT happy about it.

"Just because I got the most sleep, doesn't mean that I'm not tired." Ino growled back. Sakura frowned and took out her flashlight.

"Ha!" She shined it in Ino's tired eyes. **A/N: You know when you wake up in the morning, and you turn on the light and it like blinds you? Well imagine that 10 times worse... Yeah Sakura's definitely NOT happy.**

"AHHH!" Ino jumped away from her and hid her face under the covers. "I'M BLIND!"

"Keep it down Ino!" Tenten hissed quietly as she staggered out of bed, Hinata came out rubbing her eyes and yawning loudly. "This whole scheme will be messed up if you can't shut your mouth."

"We should grab our things." Sakura went over to her already packed bags. "Remember, when we get down these stairs, we have to be SUPER quiet." She reminded them. Ino had taken her head out from underneath the covers and had changed into warmer clothes. It was cold outside.

"Sh-should we take a-anything else?" Hinata asked when they had all their bags in their hands, Tenten was carrying the basket.

"Weeeell..." Ino trailed off, smirking slightly.

"What, Pig." Sakura said warily, not trusting the evil smirk of doom.

"There was that really nice perfume in that Karin girls room..."

"You went in her room?" Tenten gasped, Hinata gasped as well. Going into Karin's room without permission was a death wish.

"I was bored!" Ino defended. "But if we're gonna get new identities, we should have some well needed essentials."

"Perfume?" Tenten asked

"It is well needed."

"H-How are y-you going to get i-i-it?" Hinata asked.

"I already have." Ino withdrew the perfume from her bag.

"You _stole_ it?" Sakura's eyes widened.

"...Duh." Ino deadpanned.

"But, Ino! You can't just steal things from someones room! It's illegal!" Sakura protested.

"She's gone now." Ino shrugged.

"Let's just go." Tenten rolled her eyes. The others nodded and she opened the door quietly, checking if anyone was there, she nodded as she saw no-one coming. She closed the door behind them as they came out. They tip-toed down the stairs, and Hinata cringed when one of them creaked slightly when she stepped on it.

They could hear a voice come from one of the guest rooms. Sakura told them all to be quiet as they tried to hear what the voice was saying.

"Yes Daddy, I'm in their house." They recognized it as Karin's voice.

-Dad talking- **A/N: They can't actually hear what he's saying, they can just hear a voice.**

"I _know_, Daddy. That's what I'm trying to do."

-Dad talking-

"You promise this will get Sasuke-kun to marry me? Really?" Sakura and Ino smirked at each other. As if.

-Dad talking-

"Yes, I did take pictures of the business folders."

-Dad talking-

"Daddy, I can handle it. Sasuke is preoccupied with his stupid friends, and Itachi is antisocial and doesn't come out of his room, except to go to the tailor. Fugaku is away on a business trip, and Mikoto is always busy."

Tenten dragged them away from the door and outside into the garden. "She's plotting against the Uchiha's." She hissed.

"Not my problem." Ino checked her nails.

"I'm sorry Tenten, but I agree with Ino. This isn't any of our business, well, not any more." Sakura explained. "We should go before we get caught."

"Fine." Tenten sighed.

They ran softly over to the front gates at the road and halted immediately.

"Damn! I didn't realize they had guards at the gates!" Sakura hissed as the spotted two men standing on each side of the huge gate. "This makes things complicated."

"We can just climb over the wall at another part of the garden, but we'll need them to be distracted." Tenten said, crouching down. "Sakura, could you use your super human strength to throw some rocks wave over in the opposite direction?"

"Sure."

"Hinata can boost us over the wall, then Sakura can boost her and then she can climb over by herself. I have no uper body strength at the moment." Tenten admitted as she saw Sakura gather up some pebble sized rocks. "Just try not to hit them on the head, okay?"

"I'll try." Sakura grinned as the other three headed down to a different part of the wall.

Once Hinata had boosted Tenten and Ino over, they waited until she and Sakura came.

"Come on, Sakura." Ino hissed. Hinata had thrown over their bags, and Ino had turned around on the top of the wall to get the food and pass it down to Tenten. "I'm going to need a manicure after this."

"Since when did you ever get manicures?" Tenten leaned against the wall.

"Now's a good time to start." Ino copied Tenten's gesture.

Suddenly Hinata came over the wall, followed by Sakura.

"Run." Sakura puffed. "I think they saw me. Run, run, RUN!" Ino picked up the basket and Tenten handed everyone their bags, they sprinted down the road.

The had run for a kilometer and moved slightly into the forest beside the road.

"Man...I'm...puffed out." Ino gasped for breath as she sat down on a log. "I...should really...work out more." She tried to get her breath back. "Are...you alright...Tenten?"

"I'm fine." Tenten sat down next to her, only a little out of breath. "My stomach only hurts if I twist, and with this bandage, it's not physically possible."

"We should try to find a town with a small inn where no-one ever goes." Sakura also sat down on the log, leaving Hinata the only one standing.

"Where would we find that?"

"There w-was a s-small village o-on the way here." Hinata supplied, they all turned to her. "I was only a-a minutes d-drive from the Uchiha p-p-palace."

"That's about a ten minute walk from here." Ino groaned.

"It's about as close as we can get." Sakura said admittedly.

"It was only a straight road when we were driving, for like half an hour." Tenten said thoughtfully. "So we can't miss it."

"Let's just hope t-there's an i-i-inn." Hinata hoped.

"We all do." Ino growled.

* * *

><p><strong>I know some of you are wondering: "What about the romance with the guys?" Well I can assure you it WILL happen, I have something awesome planned, it's just taking a while to happen. I'm sorry if the story is not going how you wanted it to, but that's just the way it is.<strong>

**REVIEW!**

**EvilIAm**


	10. Chapter 10

**LOOK HOW FAST I UPDATED!  
><strong>

**I love every single one of you guys who read my story! ILY!**

**I don't own Naruto, it belongs to that other guy whose name escapes me.**

* * *

><p><strong>3.30am, with the girls~<strong>

"My feet are absolutely killing me." Ino growled as she dragged herself through the forest, they could see the road from where they were walking.

"That's your fault for not bringing comfy shoes." Sakura pointed out.

"I didn't know we'd be walking this far." Ino replied, changing hands with the food basket. "How much longer?"

"Ino, we've only been walking for two minutes." Tenten said, carrying her bag in one hand, and holding her stomach with the other. "We have at least another eight more."

"Urgh." Ino groaned.

"I did offer to help you get fit, last year." Tenten smiled at her.

"Yeah, yeah." Ino rolled her tired eyes.

They walked in silence for the rest of the way there.

"Hey look! There's smoke!" Ino pointed further up the road. "It's probably the village! Yes, finally we can stop walking for a while!" She cheered and started doing a strange dance.

"Let's just get there first." Tenten watched her with a raised eyebrow. "And let's get there quickly, I think Ino has gone insane..."

"I have NOT gone insane!" Ino protested. Sakura and Tenten rolled their eyes, Hinata just smiled at her friend's antics.

"She has a point, Tenten." Sakura grinned.

"See, Sakura even says-"

"She already was insane." Sakura finished.

"-I'm right HEY!" Ino glared at her.

"Let's just go." Tenten, once again, dragged them to their destination.

The village was small, but had that homey feeling to it. Like you belonged there.

"G-Guys, there's a-an inn here." Hinata pointed to an small building that said 'The Monkeys Tail Inn'.

"Yep, there's definitely nobody staying here." Ino deadpanned as she stared at the sign. "Who would name a place: 'The Monkeys Tail Inn'? Do they want to keep people away from here."

Hinata opened the door on the inn and they all stepped inside. It was just a small room with a stair case going up towards the guest's rooms. There was a desk where an old lady sat, staring at the four girls who had just walked through the door.

"Uh...hi?" Tenten waved at her nervously.

The old lady's eyes widened. "Princesses? In my inn?"

"Where!" Sakura looked around, expecting to see elegant dressed women appearing out of no where.

"No, you four are the princesses." The lady pointed a shaky finger at the girls.

"No, we're just-" Tenten started.

"Please! Take a room for free! It would be my pleasure." The lady bowed low.

"But we're not-" Tenten started again.

"Oh, how rude of me! You must be wondering who I am!" The lady continued. "My name is Hotaru, pleased to meet such fine, beautiful princesses."

"Miss Hotaru, you must listen-"

"I'll show you to your rooms!" Hotaru was so happy that there was princesses in her inn, that she didn't bother listening to Tenten. She was humming away and skipped past the girls.

"Come now." She called from the third step. "We mustn't keep you waiting."

Ino shrugged and they all followed Hotaru to the room they were going to stay in. For FREE.

* * *

><p><strong>At Breakfast time in the Uchiha Palace~<strong>

"So Itachi, are you ready to take over my business?" Fugaku asked the elder son at the dining table.

"I don't know, Father." Itachi shrugged and drank some orange juice. Sasuke glowered at his brother, he hated him for getting all the attention from his father. Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru were off doing something else because Fugaku had said that this was a family meeting.

Fugaku sighed.

"I heard we got some new slaves, four girls, I would very much like to meet them." Fugaku rang the servant bell, and immediately a young woman with short blond hair in four pony tails appeared at his side.

"Yes, Mr. Uchiha?" She bowed low.

"Temari, go get the four new slaves and bring them here." He ordered. Temari nodded and strode out the room. Temari reappeared five minutes later.

"Sir, it seems the four girls have gone...missing." She hesitated.

"Missing? What do you mean, missing?" Fugaku raised his eyebrows.

"Well, one of them is a tailor, she in neither in her bedroom or in her tailoring room. Another one is a blacksmith and she isn't in her room or the smithy, the other two maids aren't anywhere either." Temari informed. "Kurenai said she hadn't seen them since yesterday."

"Odd." Fugaku said thoughtfully.

"Yes, very. The other odd thing was that when I went into their bedroom, I saw no belongings or anything in it. As if they were never even there." Temari added.

"They must be somewhere, maybe they just didn't bring any belongings?" Sasuke tried, he didn't want to anger his Father.

"No, I distinctly remember them each having bags when I greeted them at the front gate." Mikoto entered the conversation.

"They must have ran away." Itachi stated simply.

"Run away?" Mikoto gasped. "But they couldn't have!"

"It is a possibility." Itachi nodded. Sasuke was fuming. _That girl who dyed her hair pink and her crazed friends? They could reveal valuable business information on the Uchiha's... _He thought angrily.

"We all know the penalty of runaway slaves." Fugaku started, leaning his chin on his hands.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking." Temari said hesitantly, Fugaku nodded for her to go on. "What are the consequences for runaway slaves?"

Fugaku and Sasuke shared a look.

Sasuke sighed, making the same stance as his Father. "Execution."

* * *

><p><strong>Same time, with the GIRLS~<strong>

Ino yawned as she lied down on the not very comfortable bed. "My opinion is this; We stay here one night, no longer, tomorrow we get some kind of transport to take us as far away from the Uchiha Palace as possible, and then get a new house and identity. The end and we live happily ever after."

"It's not going to be that simple." Tenten groaned as she leaned over to get something out of her bag. "The will be looking for us, and if they find us, they won't take us back to the palace and act like nothing has happened."

"They'll k-kill us." Hinata murmured.

"Yes, they will." Sakura agreed, pushing her knotty pink hair out of her face.

"But they won't catch us, they never will." Ino made an effort to stay positive, and even offered a wide grin, but her heart wasn't in it. "After a few months, they'll find something better to do with their lives than to keep searching for slaves to put to justice."

"Hmm." Sakura grunted.

They were silent for a few moments.

"...It's pretty funny how that lady thinks that we're princesses." Ino giggled. "We could use this to our advantage..."

"That w-would mean t-t-taking advantage of h-her kindness!" Hinata protested, waving her hands around.

Sakura and Tenten looked at each other.

"...I'm cool with that." Tenten shrugged, Hinata gaped at her.

"Me too." Sakura said.

"B-But-

"This is just something we need to do, Hina." Ino tried to comfort her. "We'll make it up to her somehow."

"Guys..." Tenten was frozen, they all looked at her.

"Are there guards outside with guns?" Sakura panicked.

"The lady just heard everything we said!" Ino panicked as well.

"Noooooo." Tenten frowned and the girls let out a long breath of relief. "We didn't bring any money along!"

"...Crap." Sakura swore, groaning and falling down onto her bed. "I totally forgot about the money, we're screwed." She muffled into her pillow.

"We can just get a job somewhere." Ino suggested.

"How are w-we supposed to f-f-find a house, if w-we can't afford a-anything?" Hinata sighed and sat on the floor.

"We'll find a way!" Tenten pumped her fist into the air, then quickly pulled it back down again. "Owwwwwwwww..." She clutched her stomach in pain.

"We should really get that checked out." Sakura commented as she watched Tenten.

"I think I've s-seen that m-m-man with the w-white eyes before." Hinata said thoughtfully. "I remember, back at our old place. He was on the front of the news paper; He was going to take up the famous Hyuga Corp from his Father."

"Really?" Tenten said doubtfully. "He seemed like a total prick to me."

"Apparently, h-he's a genius." Hinata patted her chin.

"Well, I guess you learn something new everyday." Tenten admitted. "Now that I think about it, he seemed pretty stoic and sophisticated."

"Aren't all rich people like that?" Sakura asked, her head out of the pillow.

"Not the blond one." Tenten pointed out. Hinata felt her ears redden.

"Good point." Ino laughed.

"Uh...Ino? I think she was talking about you." Sakura said with a straight face.

"SHUT UP!"

"Make me." Sakura threw a pillow at Ino's face.

"Oh you're going dowwwwwn, BITCH!" Ino attacked her with her pillow. She jumped on Sakura's bed to get her.

Tenten threw a pillow at Ino and it knocked her off the bed.

"HAHA! BUUUUUUURN!" Sakura stood on the bed and pointed down at her, laughing her head off. Hinata threw a pillow at her and it also knocked off the bed.

Ino laughed at her too.

"SHUT UP!" Sakura whacked her with her pillow, and it turned into an all out pillow WAR.

* * *

><p><strong>Uchiha Palace, after breakfast~<strong>

"Saskue." Fugaku called out as he saw Sasuke walk past the hallway.

"Yes, Father?" Sasuke asked as he walked over to Fugaku.

"Go get your friends and meet me in my office, I have a job for you."

"Yes, Father."

"Hi, Sasuke's Dad! How was the business trip?" Naruto asked cheerfully as he, Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru walked in Fugaku's office. All he got was a glare in return.

"I have a job for you young men." Fugaku got up from his chair and walked to the front of the desk. "I presume my son told you about the recent happenings at the Uchiha house hold?"

"Uhhh..." Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Recent happenings, sir?" Shikamaru asked politely.

"Ah, I guess not." Fugaku glared lightly at his son. "Four new slaves, Sakura, Tenten, Ino and Hinata have apparently gone rogue and have escaped from the Uchiha Palace."

"Hina-chan?" Naruto asked, dazed.

"I'm sure you young men know the consequence of this course of action." Fugaku looked up at them. "These four dirty slaves WILL be executed, we just need someone to bring them back."

"I'm guessing this is where we come in?" Neji guessed, and Fugaku nodded.

"Yes, I will need them back ALIVE." Fugaku stated. "Do you all understand?"

"Yes, Father." Sasuke said, bowing low.

"Yes Sir." Shikamaru copied Sasuke's actions.

"Yes Sir." Neji copied them both.

Naruto was still dazed and muttering incorehent words, Sasuke whacked the back of his head.

"CHICKENS!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke whacked him again.

"DUCKS!"

Whack.

"ALBATOSSES!"

Whack.

"PELICANS!"

Fugaku rolled his eyes at the pair and turned to Shikamaru and Neji. "Why aren't you two like that?" He asked.

"Too troublesome." Shikamaru said and slouched, Neji nodded in agreement.

Fugaku sighed.

"CASSOWARIES!"

Whack.

"HUMMINGBIRDS!"

Whack.

"SEAGULLS!"

Whack.

"EAGLES!"

Fugaku shook his head, those two were an odd pair.

* * *

><p><strong>I just had to add that part in, Naruto (the character) is just so fun to write about XD<strong>

**REVIEW!**

**~EvilIAm**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know, I know, I am SUPER late with this update. At least you GOT an update...**

**If anyone watches the T.V show Bondi Rescue, could you write in your review who your favourite lifeguard is? Thanks, and to the people who have noooo idea what the hell I'm on about, pretend that you never saw this authors note... BTW my favourite is Bisho.**

* * *

><p>-CRASH! BANG! BOOM!-<p>

"Urgh, I hate thunder and lightning." Neji glared up at the overcast sky. They boys were just exiting the front gates when it started to pour with rain.

"Actually," Shikamaru started. "Thunder is just the sound of lightning, they are the same thing." Shikamaru received three annoyed glares. "What? It's true."

"Why do we have to walk?" Naruto whined as he tried to push his wet hair out of his eyes.

"Because my Father commands it." Sasuke stated, yet he was still unsure as to why his Father would say this. "Let's discuss our plans to capture the slaves under this tree." Sasuke pointed to a huge oak that would act as a shelter from the rain.

"Actually," Shikamaru started again. "We would most likely die if the lightning struck the tree while we were under it. Because when the-"

"WE DON'T GIVE A SHIT! IT'LL GET US OUT OF THE RAIN!" Naruto screamed and raced over to the tree. The other boys followed, but not so dramatically.

"If I were a female slave, where would I escape to?..." Neji said thoughtfully as the four boys sat underneath the oak tree. Naruto started giggling. "What's so funny?"

"Just imagining you as a female slave."

"That's not the point, where would they go?" Neji mainly asked Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"A beauty salon?" Shikamaru took a wild guess.

"They couldn't get that far, they must have gone somewhere to rest." Sasuke said. "What's the nearest town in all directions?"

The three looked at each other, then at Naruto.

"The nearest village is Konoha," Naruto said smartly. "It's a small village filled with lot's of nice and generous people. There are a few inns and lots of restaurants and eating places, the mayor of the town-"

"Wait, how come you know so much about this place?" Shikamaru questioned.

Naruto grinned cheekily. "They make the BEST ramen in the world!" He started to drool.

"Let's get going quickly, we don't want to miss them." Sasuke jumped up, whipping his wet hair out of his face.

* * *

><p>"Man, I really hate the rain." Tenten stared out the window that looked onto the streets. She loved the fact that they were tinted, she hated peeping Toms. "It's so... wet."<p>

"That's a surprise." Ino jumped onto her bed.

"I'm hungry." Sakura stated.

"Me too." Tenten agreed.

"Now I know where all the food you eat goes!" Ino smirked at Sakura.

"Where?" Sakura replied.

"To your humongous forehead!" Ino laughed at her own joke but stopped immediately when she didn't hear a comeback from her pink haired friend. "What's wrong, Saki?"

"I don't know I'm just..." Sakura stared up at the cream coloured ceiling. "...hungry."

"Let's go ask Hotaru if she has any food." Ino marched out the door, but marched back in when no one followed her. "Are you guys coming?"

"I-Ino," Hinata explained patiently. "We h-h-have a whole basket of f-food right here."

"Why waist it now when we'll have to use it later?"

"Good point lets go." Tenten commented as she followed the others out the door.

"Hey Hotaru! Can we have-" Sakura started when they had reached the bottom of the the staircase, but was interrupted by the super excited woman.

"You'll never guess what just happened!" Hotaru could hardly contain a squeal of joy. The four girls looked at each other.

"I'm almost afraid to ask." Ino deadpanned.

"Four of the most handsome princes in all the land are walking down our streets! Can you believe it? Four princesses and four princes come to our town, all the same day! It's a sign people! A sign!"

"Wait, what? Four princes?" Ino visibly paled. "Shit."

"Uh, sorry Hotaru, but it seems our stay here has been cut short." Sakura was already climbing the stairs.

"Thank you for your wonderful hospitality." Ino and the others followed her and soon came down with their bags and the basket.

"You're leaving already?" Hotaru pouted at the rushing girls.

"Sorry, but duty calls!" Tenten forced a smile at her. Sakura, Ino and Hinata were walking towards the back door that opened behind the shop and into the forest. Hotaru grabbed Tenten's arm and stuffed something into her pocket. When Tenten looked at her strangely, Hotaru whispered to her.

"It's the least I could do."

She let go of her arm and Tenten followed the girls out in the pouring rain.

_What was that all about? _Tenten thought, confused. She decided not to tell the girls about it just yet.

"Come on Tennie! I thought that you were the fit one!" Ino yelled and turned her head and waited for Tenten to catch up.

"Ino, shut your mouth!" Sakura hissed as she squinted her eyes through the rain. "We are trying to not be found, and by the way that you're going, we are certainly going to fail."

Hinata kept silent as she watched her two friends quarrel, at the moment it was her turn to hold the basket. Thankfully, Tenten intervened the fight and they were on the move again

* * *

><p>"The Monkey's Tail Inn." Naruto read the sign, as the rain bucketed down on them.<p>

"Oh, what a pleasant surprise. The dobe can read." Sasuke said sarcastically, Naruto growled at him. "This is the last inn, if they aren't here, we are in big trouble." Sasuke opened the door and was greeted by an old women.

"Ah! Today really is the luckiest day of my life!" The women cheered. Neji raised his eyebrows.

"Have you had anyone staying at your inn lately?" Sasuke went straight to the point. "Preferably four young girls?"

"Oh, yes I have, they only left around twenty minutes ago!" The woman smiled, showing old rotten teeth. All the boys cringed at the sight.

"Really? Did one off them have pink hair?" Sasuke asked desperately.

"Yes, she did. Such an odd colour."

"Could you point us in the direction they went, Ma'am?" Neji asked more politely than Sasuke.

"They went out the back door, and into the forest." She pointed to a door at the back of the room. "It was strange, they left very suddenly. I'm sure they had a good reason though, it's my duty to help royalty."

"That's nice. Thank you Ma'am." Neji nodded politely at the woman and lead the others out the back door. The loud rain greeted them and Naruto groaned when he saw that the rain had gotten worse. "No time for groaning, Naruto. We have a slave to catch." And they sped off into the dark forest, leaving the old woman frowning.

"Slaves?" She murmured as she watched them run.

* * *

><p>"Have I mentioned how much I hate the rain?" Tenten said as they ran through the forest.<p>

"OW!" Ino cried as she fell to the ground. "Damn tree roots!" She pulled herself off the ground and caught up to the others.

"You know," Sakura started, jumping over another tree root as she pushed past all the shrubbery. "This is actually perfect weather."

"...Are you trying to make a joke?" Tenten asked in wonder.

"This weather is actually pretty shitty, Forehead. Hey, that rhymes!" Ino commented. "Pretty and Shitty!"

Sakura shook her wet head at Ino. "No, if they were following us now, they wouldn't hear a word that we were saying! We can hardly hear each other shouting over this rain!"

"What did you say!" Ino yelled.

"My point exactly." Sakura nodded her head, smiling at the still clueless Ino.

"U-um." Hinata spoke up. "Where exactly a-a-are we going, Sakura?"

"...I have no idea." Sakura stopped under a tree and hung her head. "We are never going to get a better life, we should just turn ourselves in and be executed."

"WHAT!" Ino screamed.

"I said, we should just turn ourselves in and-"

"I know what you said, Bill-board brow!" Ino shook Sakura by the shoulders. "If we're going to die anyway, we may as well TRY to survive!" Tenten nodded in agreement.

"We c-could try to s-speak to the Prime Minister and make him change the l-law." Hinata suggested.

"Too risky." Tenten frowned.

"Let's just run to wherever, wait no, not run, let's catch an airplane!" Ino said dreamily. "I've always wanted to go on a plane, first class."

"Too expensive." Tenten still frowned.

"We could get a pilots license." Sakura said, she seemed to have gotten over her depression.

"Takes too long." Tenten said.

"Why don't you come with an idea, then!" Ino glared frustratingly at Tenten.

"Oh! I just remembered! Hotaru gave me something before I left!" Tenten stuffed her hand into he deep pants pocket.

"What is it?"

* * *

><p>"Too easy." Sasuke smirked as he looked at the line of footprints and pushed aside bushes. "Looks like they have even less brains than Naruto."<p>

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"It could be a trap." Neji eyed the four sets of footprints in the wet ground.

"Only one way to find out." Shikamaru started to follow the tracks. "This rain is so troublesome, I'll probably get hypothermia."

"What's hypowhatiewhat?" Naruto ran to catch up to Shikamaru.

"It's a-" Shikamaru took one look at Naruto's confused face and gave up trying to explain. "Never mind."

"I wonder why they tried to escape." Sasuke said as he and Neji ran to catch up with the other two boys. "We feed them, we gave them a bed, we didn't bother them too much."

"I wonder too." Shikamaru commented, but he knew exactly why they left, they weren't treated right. As the boys quickly made their way along the tracks, Shikamaru looked up at the sky and almost hoped that this was a trap or something to detour them.

* * *

><p>"Oh my lord." Tenten gasped as she looked at the small card in front of her, Hinata, Ino and Sakura crowded round her.<p>

"What! What is it!" Ino pushed and shoved but she still couldn't see.

"She...no way." Tenten was at a loss for words.

"OH MY GOD TENTEN! WHAT IS IT!" Sakura yelled.

"It's a..."

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhhhhh, cliffie...<strong>

**Stay tuned!**

**EvilIAm**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'mmmm Baaaaaaackkkk! Hi everyone! After some serious thinkng time, i've decided to CONTINUE with Slave of a Prince! Wooooottt! I should be updating in the next week or two, thankyou to all my reviewers who haven't killed me yet for leaving the story on such a cliff hanger. My bad.**

**But, yay! I will be updating soon!**

**A very sorry, **

**EvilIAm~**


	13. Chapter 13

**YO! Hi everyone... hi... PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT MEEEEEEEE!**

* * *

><p>"A-A-A credit card?" Ino stuttered, her eyes wide.<p>

"No way!" Tenten gasped. Falling to the ground in shock. "Why would she?... No way."

"Do you guys know what this means?" Sakura asked excitedly.

"We can FINALLY get some new clothes!" Ino grinned and raised her fist into the air.

"Uh...no." Sakura smiled a bit at Ino's idea. "We could fly out of the country, or hire a taxi, or even buy a house somewhere!" All of the girls imagined what they could do with the money. "But first things first, we need to keep moving. I have this feeling that whoever is looking for us is getting closer every time we slow down." Just as she said that, a loud yelp filled the air.

"OWWWWIIIEEEEE!"

"What was that!" Ino looked in the direction of the noise.

"The reason we should keep moving!" Tenten ran away from the noise, she turned her head around to face the others who were frozen on the spot. "Come on, guys! Run!" Hinata was the first to react and dragged Ino and Sakura a bit to get them going.

"Ino! S-Sakura! We h-have to go!" Ino and Sakura finally reacted and ran forwards as well.

* * *

><p>"OWWWWIIEEEEE!" Naruto yelled as he tripped over a tree root and fell flat on his face.<p>

Sasuke slapped him on the head. "Shut up, you idiot!"

"Sasuke, do you have no compassion? The guy just fell flat on his face and all you do is insult him?" Shikamaru shook his head in disappointment. Sasuke just stared at him. "Aw who am I kidding? It's Naruto." Shikamaru said. "His skull is as hard as a rock."

"And just as dense." Neji grinned.

"Everything just bounces right off." Sasuke joined in.

"Okay are you guys finished yet?" Naruto growled and got up from the ground, his face dripping with mud. Luckily the rain was washing it off. "When my face was having some quality time on the ground, I could hear something."

"What did you hear?" Sasuke asked, shifting his weight to his other leg.

"I could hear the ground pounding."

"...Hip hip hooray." Sasuke deadpanned.

"No, no, no." Naruto shook his head and wiped his wet hair from his eyes. "Like you hear if put your head on a table and tap on the table."

"So?" Neji was intrigued as to what Naruto was talking about.

"It sounded like people were running." Naruto finished. "I think we're close." Shikamaru cringed, he was loyal to his friends and to the Uchiha's, but there was only so far he could go. When it can to it, he didn't know if he would be able to arrest those girls.

"Good, let's keep moving." Sasuke stated and ran towards where Naruto was pointing. Shikamaru stole a look at his face before he took off, he was sure that Sasuke would do anything for his father. He knew that Fugaku payed more than enough attention to his older son, Itachi was perfect in every way and aced everything he did. Sasuke would do anything for his father to pay even a little attention to him, for once.

"Yes! We made it!" Ino cheered and did a little dance.

"Um, Ino. It's a road." Tenten stared at the girl . "I don't see how this is a good thing."

"God guys, I'm just trying to be positive." Ino sighed and walked onto a little bit of the road. "Now what?"

"I don't know." Sakura sighed as well, "We're about to get captured, and then killed, and all I can think about is how badly I want pizza."

"Just shut up Sakura." Ino glared at her.

"Wait what?" Sakura took an angry stance. "Don't tell me to shut up! This was all your idea!"

"ExCUSE me?" Ino copied her. "How can you blame me for this?"

"You're the one who said you wanted things to change, you got this whole idea into our heads! And NOW WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Sakura screamed at her.

"Guys, just calm down-" Tenten started.

"YOU CALM DOWN!" Ino screamed at her. "IT'S YOU'RE FAULT THEY'RE SO ANGRY AT US! MISS 'OH I'M SO TOUGH AND AWESOME I HAVE TO CHALLENGE THEM TO A GOD DAMN FIGHT!"

"I CAN'T HELP IT! THAT'S JUST HOW I AM!" Tenten screamed back, her eyes filled with anger and hurt.

"PEOPLE CAN CHANGE!" Ino screamed. Hinata watched them worriedly, this wasn't just one of they're normal fights, it was getting personal. Suddenly all three of them started screaming at once.

"SHUT UP PIG! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING-

"OH I'M GONNA POUND YOU'RE HEAD IN-"

"YOU WANNA GO, HO?"

"SHE DIDN'T MEAN IT TENNIE-"

"FOR GODS SAKE WOMAN! DON'T CALL ME THAT-"

"I'M TENTEN, I'M SO GUNG HO-"

Hinata just watched the verbal spar like she was watching the tennis, her head going back and forth as each one shot there angry comments.

~YO~

Neji stopped running. "Hey, can you guys hear that?" They all stopped to listen. "It sounds like yelling."

They kept moving, and as they got closer, they could make out the words more clearly.

"-POUND YOUR HEAD IN!" They all looked at each other.

"That doesn't sound very nice." Naruto commented as he was running.

"That voice sounds familiar." Neji said thoughtfully.

"SHE DIDN'T MEAN IT TENNIE-"

"FOR GODS SAKE WOMAN! DON'T CALL ME THAT-"

"I think we've found our slaves." Sasuke grinned and his eyes shone as he thought of how proud his father would be. Shikamaru glanced nervously at his friend as they stepped into the clearing where the girls were.

Naruto's eyes lit up when he saw Hinata, but then went down cast when he realised WHY he was seeing her. His eyes drifted to the three other girls who were covering their ears and screaming at each other, Sasuke was his best friend, but he didn't know if he could do this. But when he thought about it, if word got out that the Uchihas did not punish or execute their runaway slaves, ALL slaves EVERYWHERE would think that this would apply to them too. It would be absolute havoc. They must stay in control, and that means making sacrifices.

Hinata had looked over to the forest where they had come from, and instantly paled at what she saw. Four angry princes, each with a piece of rope in their hands to tie them up with and bring them back to the Uchiha Palace.

Sakura, while yelling, glanced over at Hinata and saw her blue friend as white as a sheet. She stopped her screaming and followed where her eyes were looking at, she turned pale too.

Realizing that a voice was missing from their verbal fight, Tenten and Ino stopped and looked at Sakura and their faces were filled with horror at what they saw as well.

"As the second inline as the Uchiha heir, I put all four of you slaves under arrest for betraying the Uchiha code by running away from the Uchiha Palace and stealing from it." Sasuke stated angrily and went to tie up Sakura's arms with his rope. Sakura was too stunned to move. Shikamaru, Naruto and Neji followed and tied up Ino's, Hinata's and Tenten's arms, and with one long rope they tied all four of them together by the waist.

"What? Didn't think you'd get caught?" Neji grinned at Tenten, who just stared blankly back at him.

"Huh?"

"Thought you were too good for us, didn't you?" Neji smirked as he pushed Tenten forward, she tripped and fell into Sakura, who fell into Ino. They all fell to the ground, pulling down Hinata who was behind Tenten to the ground with them.

"Owwww..." Tenten moaned in pain as Hinata's elbow plunged right into her bruised stomach.

"Get up." Sasuke commanded, the girls obeyed him and all got up from the floor. Tenten was hunched over in pain, clutching her stomach.

"S-Sorry Tenten." Hinata whispered in Tenten's ear.

"Don't be, Hina."

Sakura looked over her shoulder at Tenten and growled. "Now she might think twice about fighting people we're supposed to _work_ for."

"Watch it." Tenten glared at her. "It's not like it's my fault we're all going to die."

"Shut it, Bunhead." Ino whirled around, causing the other girls to lose their balance and nearly fall over again.

"Keep moving." Sasuke commanded. He turned to Neji. "It will be another two days at least to make it back to the Palace walking. One night will have to be spend in the forest here, the sun is nearly setting."

Ino overheard the conversation. "What? You mean sleeping out here?" Sasuke nodded at her. "Whaaaaat?" She slumped her shoulders forward in disappointment.

"When we get back to the Palace, you will face the consequences of your actions." Sasuke walked next to Sakura, Naruto walked next to Hinata, Shikamaru walked next to Ino and Neji walked next to Tenten.

Naruto couldn't bare to look at Hinata. Her face was pale and stricken, her eyes were red and every now and then a single tear would fall from them. It broke his heart just to look at how unhappy she was. But it was her own fault, she chose to have it this way, he was just doing his duty. Right?

Everyone walked in silence, they kept walking along the path the girls had made hours before until they could see it no more.

"We'll stop here." Sasuke said. The rain had stopped half an hour ago, but the ground was still damp. The girls all sat down at the same time and tried to get comfortable on the hard ground.

"We should sleep in a circle around them so they won't be able to escape so easily." Shikamaru suggested and the other three agreed, each sleeping near the girl they had been walking with.

Naruto lay down behind Hinata and she stiffened as his foot accidentally brushed against her thigh.

_How can I possibly get to sleep with him lying right there? _Hinata blushed. _I wonder how close he is to me._ Hinata turned her body the other way and looked over her shoulder at two big blue eyes staring right into hers. She blushed as red as a tomato and quickly turned the other way.

_He must have been staring at the back of my head the whole time!_ Hinata totally forgot that she was about to be executed in a few days, and tried to stop herself from hyperventilating. Even though it was so dark outside, she had still managed to see his big blue eyes.

Tenten grinned, she had experienced the whole thing. She always had had great night vision. Hinata had no idea Naruto was RIGHT behind her, and the look on her face when she turned over was priceless.

Tenten tried to ignore all the night noises and turned over onto her back so her hip wasn't digging into the ground. Even though she, Ino and Sakura were in a huge argument, Hinata always managed to stay out of it. She really admired the girl.

One after the other, each of the girls and boys slowly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>OH YEAH! I finished oh yeah yeha yeah, no eating here tonight, no eatin here tonight nonono eating here tonight I'M ON A DIET! <strong>

**REVIEW!**

**EvilIAM**


	14. Chapter 14

**YOOOO Hello all! If you haven't noticed already, I have changed the fic from Romance/Humor to Adventure/Humor. Of course there will be romantic scenes and what not, but that's not really what this fic is about. So if you're going to complain, don't bother because I'm not changing it back. **

**Any who, I'd like to thank everyone for their kind reviews, it makes my day. Seriously. All the favourites and stuff are great too, but reviewing helps me write better and so the story appeals more to YOU.**

**Don't own Naruto, if I did, I would bite Madara's head of and feed to Kiba's dogs. Woot.**

* * *

><p>Tenten yawned as she turned over; the hard ground had made her neck quite stiff.<p>

"Ahh." She groaned quietly, bringing her head forward and back, trying to loosen it up. She looked up at the sky and found that the sun was just peeking over the hills. She smiled at the sight, thinking that this was probably the last time she would ever see it.

_This is unfair. _She thought bitterly, glaring at the sleeping forms of the oh-so-mighty princes. _We get executed because we want justice and freedom! If these prissy, dainty little princesses EVER had to go through what we have gone through, they'd throw a tantrum and DEMAND to be taken back to their Mummys!_

The more Tenten thought about it, the more aggravated and hyped she got. She let out a low growl and her fingers twitched.

_No we have to face something they'd never have to! Just because they were BORN into a wealthy family doesn't mean their lives are worth anymore than ours!_ Her fingers raked through the dirt, the grime catching under her short nails. She looked at the young Hyuuga and it took everything of her to not pick up a stick and whack that smug look on his face. Even when he slept, Neji still wore that irritable smirk that said he was better than everyone else.

_Ooh, why I ought to- _And just at that moment, Neji's eyes fluttered open. He took one look at Tenten's absolute hostile face and quickly shut them again. He soon opened them again, but Tenten's face hadn't changed.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Neji growled, pulling himself up into a sitting position. "Do I snore?"

"Oh no, nothing is wrong at all." Tenten stated sarcastically. She was NOT in the mood for jokes like she normally was. "Besides the fact that, you know, we're going to DIE TOMORROW, everything's just peachy."

Neji eyed her warily; the anger in her eyes had not left yet. "It is not our choice to kill you, you know. Sasuke's father ordered us to."

"Yes but it was your choice to do what he said." Tenten's eyes shifted to her friends sleeping forms. "All we wanted to do is live a normal life, to be free." She sighed.

And then, for the first time, Neji's resolve faltered. _Are we really doing the right thing?_ He thought, watching Tenten.

At that moment, Sasuke woke up, rubbing his eyes and yawning slightly. His seemingly perfect chicken-butt hair was filled with twigs and dirt. It seems his head must have slipped off his bag and onto the grotty ground. He accidently kicked Sakura's left shoulder, forcing her awake.

"Owww..." She mumbled and grabbed hold of his leg, her eyes still firmly shut. "Aha, gotcha now Tennie." She slurred sleepily. Tenten mumbled a 'Bitch, don't call me that' in the background, but not loud enough for the tired girl to hear.

Sasuke growled and tried to pull his leg away, but Sakura had a surprisingly strong grip. "Get off me, slave." Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, you're not going to get away with that one." Sakura grinned with her eyes still closed, and she fully wrapped herself around Sasuke's leg.

Tenten let out low giggle at the scene, Neji just watched on a raised eyebrow. By now Ino had woken up with all the noise, and let out a full on laugh at what Sakura was doing.

Sasuke was getting PRETTY annoyed by now; he lifted his leg up a bit and shock it hard. Sakura was not prepared for this, because 1. She had no idea that Tenten was that strong, and 2. Since when did Tenten's legs get so hairy? Sakura dropped hard to the ground and her eyes popped open.

"God, Tenten! Couldn't you be a bit gentler next...time..." Sakura looked up to a very annoyed Uchiha looking down at her, his arms crossed across his chest. "Ehe..." Sakura dusted her hands off nervously. "Would you believe I thought you were Tenten?"

Sasuke glared at her. "It's a good thing the dobe didn't see that." He muttered.

"Too late, teme!" Sasuke growled and glared over at Naruto, who was barely able to cover his laughter. "I-I didn't know you had girls l-legs!" Naruto finally couldn't hold it in any longer. "PWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Sasuke glared even harder at the blonde boy who was rolling around on the ground.

"OMYGOD I CAN'T BREATH!"

Hinata, who had also woken up with Sakura's chatting, smiled slightly at the boy on the ground.

When Naruto had finally calmed down, Sakura apologised to Sasuke.

"I'm so sorry." She had repeated for the tenth time, her cheeks were flushed pink. "Really, I am. I just- I'm really sorry."'

"Shut up!" Sasuke growled, packing up his things for another long journey to the Uchiha Manor.

"Sorry!"

"And stop saying sorry!"

"Sorr- I mean okay!"

Sasuke scowled at her and stalked off to Neji, the only human being on the planet that he could stand at the moment. Sakura watched him go and flinched at the look he gave her. _I don't think he likes me very much now..._

Ino giggled at her, the ropes were still tied together but seemed to have slackened off a bit during the night, giving the girls some more room to move around. But not much.

"How do they do it?" Tenten asked, watching the boys gather together for a talk.

"What?" Sakura asked as she eyed Sasuke. _God, I never realised how good looking he is! Those strong arms, chiselled face... I bet he has a six pack... yum._

Ino grinned at the dreamy look Sakura was giving Sasuke, and bumped her with her hip. Bad move. Sakura lost her balance and tripped over her own feet.

"Crap, not again." Tenten muttered as she watched Sakura fall, then feeling a sharp pull forward she soon joined her.

The boys looked over as they heard a crash, but seeing the girls sprawled on the ground they just continued talking in hushed voices.

"We should take them back through the town." Sasuke suggested, keeping his tone low and his back to the girls. The time of day now way around eight o'clock and they had to keep moving if they wanted to make it back to the Manor by sundown.

"I suggest not." Shikamaru stated, after finally awakening from his slumber. If Naruto kicking him awake counts.

"And why not?" Sasuke turned on the lazy Nara, intrigued as to if there were a better way than his.

"It would be around 500 meters shorter to just go straight through the forest. We just followed the girls where they went, and I'm pretty sure they didn't have a set destination."

Sasuke slouched at this. He hated being wrong. "Fine." He muttered. "But if we get lost it's your fault."

Neji watched on, his mind was hardly on how long it would take to get there. _Am I really this soft? _He thought to himself, watching a group of birds in 'V' shape fly across the sky. _How far would I go for freedom?_

He looked at Naruto and Shikamaru. Naruto was usually so cheerful, but his face was anxious and worried, his eyes kept darting to the blue haired girl. Shikamaru was gazing up at the sky, not like that was new, but his face was impassive as he nodded every now and then to something Sasuke said.

Neji sighed. _It's all good for Shikamaru and Naruto to be guilty, but Hell will freeze over before Sasuke shows any compassion. _

"-Yeah I think we should do that, so Neji, what do you think?" Sasuke turned to the spacing out Neji and frowned. "Neji?"

"Hm?" Neji shook his head slightly and looked at the others; they were all staring at him. "Oh, yeah, good."

Sasuke smirked. "Was Hyuuga off with the fairies again?"

Neji growled and was about to protest, when Naruto let out a giggle.

"It's so wrong to hear the word 'fairies' come out of your mouth." Naruto grinned, his teeth gleaming mischievously.

"Shut up, dobe. I can say what I want." Sasuke glared and picked up his back pack from the ground, the bottom of it was damp from the ground. "Let's get moving he called out from over his shoulder."

Sasuke looked over towards the girls and nodded to them, telling them to keep moving. Sasuke walked beside Sakura at the front, she tried to walk in time with him, keeping her head down.

Sasuke, being a few inches taller than Sakura, took this chance to have a good look at the roots of her hair.

_Hmm, it seems she was telling the truth, it is natural._ Sasuke thought amusedly, still staring at her hair.

Sakura could feel his piercing gaze burning through her skull, she turned her head and sure enough, Sasuke was staring at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Your hair is pink." He shrugged.

"I am aware." Sakura deadpanned.

"You're a genetic freak."

Sakura scoffed and glared at him. "Gee, thanks. I feel so much better about it now."

"How can anyone be born with pink hair?" Sasuke shook his head in confusion, stepping a tree root.

"It is, as Sasuke said, genetically impossible." Shikamaru repeated from behind them. Suddenly there was a loud bang. They all turned around to see Naruto's body in a rather awkward position on the ground.

"Ohhh..." He groaned. Hinata bent down as low as the rope would let her to see if he was alright. "The...same...bloody...tree root!" Naruto moaned and nodded to Hinata, giving her the thumbs up sign.

"Tch, dobe." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Anyways," Sakura eyed Naruto warily, and faced where they were walking. "I can't help it, I was born like this. I was told that my Mother had pink hair too."

"Told?" Sasuke asked a bit softer than usual, noticing the sadness in Sakura's eyes.

"My mother died of pneumonia when I was young." Sakura gave a wobbly smile to Sasuke. "At the place she worked, they didn't provide medical attention to slaves."

"Oh..." Sasuke said quietly. There was an awkward silence that fell on the group as they kept walking.

By sundown that day, the Uchiha Manor came into view.

Hinata let in a ragged breath, her whole body began to shake uncontrollably. Naruto layed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, but Hinata just shrugged it off.

"It's going to be okay, Hina." Naruto said softly in her ear. But Hinata just gave him a sharp look, well as sharp a look as Hinata could probably do.

"N-No, Naruto." She shook her head at the blonde boy. "We are g-going to d-d-die tomorrow."

A lump began to form into Naruto's throat as he gazed up at the walls of the Manor, the moonlight casting shadows on the lawn.

"Be prepared to meet your maker..." Sasuke muttered as he inserted his key into the lock.

The door creaked open and Sasuke held it for everyone to get through. Sasuke lead the way down the empty hallways, towards his Father's office.

Before they reached the door, they we intercepted by Itachi.

"Nice work, baby brother." Itachi smirked at Sasuke's scowl. "Father will be proud." Itachi glided away, not before giving a smug wave to Ino, who just flicked him off.

Shikamaru looked at her questioningly, but didn't say anything.

"Now." Sasuke turned around and faced the girls. "You will be polite, nod and do NOT under any circumstances, ARGUE with my Father. Understood?"

Ino gulped visibly.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows at the thought of not arguing with anyone.

Tenten nodded.

And Hinata just fiddled with her fingers.

"As I said before, it's time to meet your maker." Sasuke swung open the door.

* * *

><p><strong>OooOo... what now? Mwahahaha! <strong>

**REVIEW! Please...**

**EvilIam**


End file.
